Malédiction
by Asahi Shinohara
Summary: Suite à un tour de magie -encore- raté, Arthur perd tout ses souvenirs. Fort heureusement, en tant que nation, ces derniers refont rapidement surface. Pourtant, Francis lui reste un parfait étranger. FrUk. Rating M.
1. Page blanche

Aaah mais que foutais-je là ?

Je sais que je devrais m'occuper d'autres choses, comme le second chapitre de Whisperer, dont le début moisi dans mon ordi depuis wouah longtemps, ou juste des révisions de mon bac, hein, comme ça. -récupère des mouche-nunu et va préparer une corde avec, comme ça je pourrais mourir en pleurant mais en restant belle !- Encore un FrUk, j'ignore cependant s'il y aura présence de M, je pourrais toujours changer le rating. Je ne m'excuse pas pour les erreurs et fautes ENORMES qui pourraient s'y trouver, ça fait un an et demi que je n'ai pas touché à FF. Pourtant Dieu sait à quel point il me tardait de revenir... tarder, tarder... oui c'est le mot. Je crois que j'aimerais rajouter quelques petites choses avant de commencer, mais j'aurais toujours l'occasion de le faire la prochaine fois.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, avec tout le culot du monde !

**Disclaimer :** le monde magique et clinquant pèpète d'Hetalia appartient à Himayura.

* * *

La règle générale veut qu'Arthur soit dérangé dans son quotidien lorsqu'il s'y attend le moins. Et là en l'occurrence, Francis, Alfred et Matthew – ce dernier de force – y obéissent très bien. Bien que tout les trois soient des nations vivant loin de Londres – dont un voisin d'Outre-Mer bien plus proche tout de même – les deux Alliés – et le frère de l'Allié – ont traversé l'océan – ou le tunnel – pour passer une journée improvisée chez l'anglais... qui a vu l'espérance d'une après-midi tranquille s'échouer comme une baleine sur la plage.

Il a suffit d'une entrée à la volée – États-Unis a certes de la force mais Angleterre craint vraiment pour les jointures de sa porte – pour faire retentir le gong d'un dimanche foutu en l'air. Avec le Némésis sans gêne en prime. Il ne savait ni d'où ni pourquoi, mais Canada les avait accompagné. Peut-être amené de force par son frère ou après avoir été invité par France – qui lui-même s'est invité tout seul donc – ou pourquoi pas, dans un élan de courage, parce qu'il se doutait que le britannique avait autre chose à faire que d'occuper la fin de semaine des deux envahissants personnages. Dans tout les cas, le pauvre canadien ne servait pas à grand chose... Sa petite voix fluette ne pouvait rien contre celle de l'américain, plus tonique, ou celle du français, qui elle avait pour arme une persuasion sans failles. Enfin, sans failles, sauf une qui portait le nom d'Arthur. Et ce dernier était complètement dépassé. Comme d'habitude, leur crier de déguerpir ou d'autres arguments qui perdent vite leur valeur face aux deux plus excentriques ne résolvait pas le problème. Petit à petit, la visite surprise se transforma en scène de ménage. Au départ, ce fut l'Empire et l'ancienne colonie qui se disputèrent – ou juste l'anglais qui se disputait pendant que l'autre riait d'incompréhension : « oh mais Thutur, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » - sur tout et rien, des sujets sans queue ni tête. Et bien sûr, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment sur quoi ça porte, Arthur avait tort et Alfred avait raison. Ou l'inverse, mais l'amerloc ne l'avouait pas – ou ne comprenait pas. En tout cas, comme d'habitude, le plus vieux ne parvenait à exprimer son idée. Si toutefois il en avait une à part « virer ces connards de ma maison coûte que coûte ».

Puis, peu après, ce fut à Francis de reprendre le flambeau. Il fallait bien qu'il glisse une petite pique à laquelle seule Arthur allait réagir, et de manière explosive, expulsant ainsi Alfred de la conversation avant de le switcher avec le français. La dispute prit alors une autre tournure. Lorsque les avis anglais et américain se confrontaient, il y avait toujours comme un mur. Une barrière qui empêchait l'un comme l'autre de se faire entendre jusqu'au bout et ainsi de pouvoir communiquer un minimum, même si c'était pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'énervement à chaque fois... Mais là, c'était autre chose. Lorsque France et Angleterre se disputent, peu importe à qui on le demande, il verra toujours la même chose : malgré les cris et les protestations, une certaine complicité demeurait toujours dans leurs éclats de voix. Comment dire... C'était comme si, même si Arthur désapprouve ce que dit Francis ou inversement, l'un comme l'autre suit le raisonnement jusqu'au bout. Il ne cherche pas à l'arrêter, plutôt à le visiter, l'approfondir, pour certes refuser à la fin, mais... en clair, on allait toujours jusqu'au bout. Ils se disputaient, mais en même temps, s'écoutaient. Ils se chamaillaient, et pourtant, étaient attentifs. C'est comme s'ils discutaient, en partageant, échangeant des avis, mais... en maquillant le tout en dispute. Et depuis tout à l'heure, Matthew observe. Suivit d'Alfred qui, trouvant la tactique pour se faire entendre plutôt louche, se mit à cligner des yeux. Les deux échangèrent un regard, puis, Canada sortit de son mutisme en s'adressant aux rivaux.

\- On dirait un vieux couple marié, vous savez...

Les deux aînés se turent aussitôt, puis tournèrent la tête vers lui. Leurs visages abasourdis firent rire Alfred qui se trouvait juste à côté. Et devant le manque de réponse, celui-ci continua en les désignant du doigt :

\- Il a pas tort ! Vous vous engueulez pour un oui ou pour un non, mais au final, personne ne gagne, personne ne perd !

\- De quoi je me mêle ? rétorqua Arthur qui s'était enfin décidé à réagir. Est ce que j'y peux quelque chose si ce _stupid frog_ n'a pas plus d'un grain dans le crâne pour comprendre plus de la moitié de ce que je dis ?

\- C'est ce sourcilleux paillasson qui m'insulte, ou j'ai mal entendu ?

\- La ferme, _you git_ ! Tu n'écoutes que ce qui t'arrange de toutes façons !

\- Tu perds en vocabulaire et en résistance. Tu m'inquiètes, mon lapin, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu me cherches ?!

\- Vous voyez...

Matthew venait de soupirer, arrêtant à nouveau les deux européens. Il se tourna vers la cuisine de l'anglais, et jugea bon d'aller préparer le thé lui-même pour les 17h qui vont bientôt sonner. De un, l'heure de l'_afternoon tea_ calmera le britannique, de deux, on changera vite de sujet et on pourra retourner à une ambiance un peu plus paisible. En effet, lorsque le canadien sortit de la pièce en ne laissant derrière lui que le silence, les deux compères semblèrent déjà plus sereins, mais pas détendus pour autant. Alfred ricana, lui aussi moins excité.

\- Franchement, on ne sait plus si vous faites pitié, ou si l'on doit vous encourager.

\- Nous encourager ? l'interrogea Francis.

\- C'est malheureux de vous voir vous gueuler dessus comme ça alors qu'on dirait que vous vous retenez...

Arthur explosa de nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?!

\- Oulà, oulà, il va mordre !

\- Ça commence à bien faire, les allusions sur cette... il n'y a rien de bizarre entre nous ! Pas de... tension sexuelle ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Mais qui a parlé de tension sexuelle, Arthur ? rit-il. C'est ta débordante imagination qui fait encore des siennes ? Ou tu as des aveux à nous faire ?

Amusé, Francis suivit la conversation. Il ne pensait pas que l'américain était du genre à emprunter le sujet uniquement pour plaisanter. Pour lui, il est encore jeune, bien que débrouillard. Mais ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il commence à mal interpréter les choses ou que, au contraire, il en sache plus qu'il ne le prétend mais qu'il n'ose pas en parler... En revanche, peu importe quand, Angleterre restait toujours un fin débutant en la matière – et allez pas me ressortir les dossiers pirate, il était juste ivre de réussite et de barbarie ! France tourna la tête vers son Némésis, mais il ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'il remarqua les joues roses de ce dernier. L'espace d'une seconde, il sembla ne pas savoir quoi répondre, puis avec des mots qui vinrent un peu comme ils arrivent, il s'écria :

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout les deux, j'en ai assez entendu de vos conneries sur moi ! Il y aura bien un moment où vous vous mettrez à pleurer en rampant jusqu'à moi pour que j'accepte vos excuses !

\- Moi j'ai pas à m'excuser Thutur, je donne mon avis.

\- Je te l'ai jamais demandé ! Hé, France !

Le français fut surprit de l'entendre l'appeler avec autant de précipitation.

\- Dit-lui, toi !

Il réclamait qu'on lui rende justice en affirmant que, non, il n'y avait rien de tout ça entre eux. Mais puisqu'il semblait si mal partit pour se défendre – et avec cette tête ! - Francis ne fit que sourire davantage avant de le regarder d'un peu plus près, jouant la carte de l'habituel séducteur.

\- Que je lui dise quoi ?

Avec ces mots, ce ton, ce regard surjoué, n'importe qui se méprendrait sur la situation et penserait aussitôt que ces deux-là, malgré tout, mènent une relation très spéciale. Embarrassé et honteux d'avoir mit le peu de fierté qui lui restait de côté pour lui avoir quémandé son aide, l'anglais fit volte-face pour se tourner vers le couloir de sa maison.

\- Je vous déteste, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Et sous les rires des deux autres blonds qui lui disaient de revenir, Arthur disparu au fond du couloir, pressé. Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, fiers de cette complicité parfois si bien mise à l'oeuvre. Les voix attirèrent Matthew, revenant de la cuisine avec un plateau portant des tasses et une théière vide. Celui-ci n'avait plus grand chose à ajouter, mais il avoua tout de même que c'était exagéré, et qu'exaspérer la nation anglaise, c'était se donner encore plus de peine pour le calmer plus tard. Mais les deux n'en firent rien, c'était habituel pour eux. Arthur allait sans doute se calmer dans sa chambre ou devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, vociférant tout les noms d'oiseaux, avant de revenir pour 17h pétantes. Il n'allait tout de même pas louper cette heure si importante et bien réglée dans le papier à musique de vie que possédait le britannique quotidiennement. Le canadien fut rassuré sur ce point : c'est vrai qu'au moins, ils peuvent être sûr de le retrouver à ce moment-là.

* * *

\- Il en met du temps...

Alfred fit une moue. Presque une demi-heure s'est écoulé depuis qu'ont sonné les 17 heures, et pourtant, Arthur ne revint toujours pas. Les trois blonds s'étaient réunis autour de la table basse du salon, les frangins installés sur le canapé, et le français sur un siège en face. Leurs tasses de thé – de café pour le plus bruyant, d'ailleurs c'est n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée – vides, autour d'une théière à moitié pleine mais froide, sont la preuve que le retard de leur « hôte » est tout de même étrange. Arthur avait-il décidé de louper volontairement l'heure du thé juste pour éviter ces parasites ? Il était vexé à ce point ? Francis croisa les jambes et les bras, et fit comme leurs fils : il attend. Jusqu'à un peu plus de 17h, ils riaient et parlaient de tout et de rien, comme une petite réunion familiale, mais voilà maintenant vingt bonnes minutes de silence depuis qu'ils se sont rendu compte que le propriétaire de la maison demeurait absent. Mais une demi-heure, c'est peu, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, même si c'est le ponctuel Angleterre... Alors ils décidèrent d'attendre encore un peu. Comme ça, en silence. 45 minutes après, toujours rien. Alfred se tournait les pouces, l'inquiétude se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage de Matthew. Francis tendait l'oreille, mais il fallait avouer que c'était encore plus bizarre de ne rien entendre non plus. À croire que l'anglais avait quitté la maison par une porte de derrière. Mais il connaît cet endroit comme sa poche, et Arthur n'a pas de sortie de secours. La maison est grande, juste assez pour les accueillir tout les quatre. Une vraie petite maison familiale où il vit tout les jours tout seul. C'est pour ces deux raisons que le français se sent souvent obligé de venir lui rendre visite avec « les enfants ». Ces derniers ont beau venir souvent, ils ne savent pas tout de cet endroit. Ils n'ont jamais visité le jardin de fond en comble, ils n'ont jamais découvert ce petit espace un peu loin de la maison où se trouve un charmant abri où Arthur aimait prendre le thé les jours d'été où il faisait trop chaud pour rester à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, ils ne savent rien non plus de cette pièce en sous-sol où il cachait toutes ses bricoles de...

\- Venez, on va le chercher.

Les deux levèrent le nez vers lui, surpris. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? S'il y avait bien un endroit où l'anglais se cachait et s'y enfermait au point de louper des « priorités » de 17h, c'était bien cette grande pièce sous la maison, où Arthur pratiquait ça, là... la _magie_. Ah ça, on peut dire qu'il en était féru, presque autant que le thé. Ce qui expliquerait son absence soudaine. Les frères suivirent alors leur père à travers le couloir. Ils passèrent devant des pièces qu'ils connaissaient déjà, telle que la bibliothèque la salle de bains, les toilettes, un placard à balais... Et après, ils visitèrent une nouvelle fois : le fin fond de la maison, ils n'en avaient jamais vu la couleur. Francis ouvrit une porte, que connaissaient tout de même vite fait Alfred et Matthew. Seulement, toutes les fois où ils ont essayé de l'ouvrir, elle était fermée à clé. Là, le plus âgé l'ouvrit sans difficulté. C'est bien la preuve qu'Arthur est encore quelque part en-dessous. Sans attendre, mais sans se précipiter non plus, ils descendirent l'escalier. Bien sûr, peu de gens sont au courant de cette pièce secrète cachée sous sa maison. Seuls ses frères et Francis le savent. Que le secret de toute sa planque magique et morbide soit révélée aux autres nations peut être un véritable problème. Enfin, si toutefois, on le prend au sérieux, car il va s'en dire que même Écosse, Pays de Galles, Irlande du Nord et Sealand racontent qu'il n'est pas capable de formuler un sort simple. Faux, erreur, Arthur en est parfaitement capable. C'est juste qu'il foire la plupart du temps, et que le résultat n'est pas forcément celui souhaité. Mais en dehors de ça, il possède réellement des pouvoirs qui peuvent s'avérer dangereusement puissants. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux s'assurer qu'il n'est pas allé faire une bêtise sous le coup de la colère et que c'est la raison de son retard à son _afternoon tea_...

Il n'y avait pas de porte pour séparer la planque et les escaliers, juste une entrée comme un trou parfaitement découpé dans le mur. Les trois blonds entrèrent dans la pièce, vaste et lugubre, où des bibliothèques touchant le plafond faisaient office de murs pour délimiter quelques espaces. Francis était déjà venu, mais pas aussi souvent que le reste de la fratrie britannique. Il se souvient de tout ces ingrédients bizarres pour des potions, enfermés dans des bocaux. De tout ces manuscrits aux écritures louches qu'il n'a jamais cherché à comprendre. Et même de ce grand pentacle qu'Arthur avait dessiné en premier au centre de la pièce, pour se repérer ensuite pour l'installation de sa base. C'est d'ailleurs ce dessin que le français se mit à chercher, en espérant y trouver son Némésis. Derrière lui, un peu en retrait, Alfred et Matthew qui ne se décollaient presque pas. Alors que l'américain prétendait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur alors que, peu importe où l'on pose son regard, ça rappelle les fantômes de ses films d'épouvante, le canadien suivait particulièrement son père du regard, en espérant ne pas le quitter des yeux, du moment qu'ainsi il se sent en sécurité. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'aîné sortit de son champ de vision quelques secondes, il tenta de presser le pas et son frère avec, pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

\- Matthew, Alfred, venez m'aider !

Ils sursautèrent presque – surtout Alfred – lorsque la voix de Francis les interpella. Ils le retrouvèrent en courant, un peu plus loin, puis remarquèrent la silhouette anglaise mais évanouie au sol, sur le pentacle qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Ils avaient beau l'appeler, par son nom de nation ou son prénom, le britannique ne répondait pas, le visage paisiblement fermé comme s'il dormait. Ayant plus de force que son frère, l'américain aida Francis en passant un bras anglais sur son épaule, les deux le soulevant pour ensuite remonter avec difficulté les escaliers et ainsi quitter la lugubre base secrète. Matthew, qui les suivait derrière, se sentait assez impuissant.

Ils allongèrent l'amateur de magie sur le canapé où étaient installés les frangins plus tôt et vérifièrent les symptômes ensemble. Francis mit une main sur le front, mais il n'avait pas de fièvre. Matthew écouta son cœur, puis sa respiration, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. On aurait vraiment dit qu'Arthur était juste plongé dans un profond sommeil. Un silence s'abattit sur eux. Alfred trouva le culot d'ajouter :

\- Faut l'embrasser pour l'réveiller...

\- Alfred, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Quoi ? Il s'est retrouvé comme ça parce que j'en ai parlé, il ouvrira peut-être les yeux de la même façon !

\- Matthew a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, soupira leur père. On ne rentre pas chez nous avant qu'il se réveille.

Car c'était rageant, mais il fallait l'avouer, si Arthur ne faisait que dormir, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Le canadien, qui est d'une nature un peu plus fragile, stressa plus facilement, et décida d'aller refaire du thé pour se changer les idées. En même temps, ça allait peut-être apaiser leur « mère » lorsque celui-ci sortira de son étrange sommeil. Alfred s'installa dans le fauteuil où était assis Francis alors qu'ils attendaient encore leur « hôte », une moue indescriptible sur le visage. Quand bien même il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir rentrer chez lui, il ne pensait pas moins de la situation. Quelque part, il devait forcément être inquiet pour cet homme qui l'a élevé par le passé. Quelques fois, il regardait l'anglais endormi, et d'autres, il fixait l'extérieur à travers une fenêtre, ou ses pouces, qu'il tournait et tournait encore... Le rival d'Outre-Mer, quant à lui, ne quitta pas une fois son ennemi préféré du regard. Il pensait, et de temps en temps, se contentait de l'observer sans réfléchir. Que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce en sous-sol pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ? Arthur s'était-il mit vraiment en colère à tel point qu'il cherchait une formule pour les maudire, mais qui aurait mal tourné ? Ah... Voilà qu'il se mettait à réfléchir en prenant la magie en compte. Il faut dire aussi que lorsque ses grimoires s'en mêlent, ça peut devenir un vrai casse-tête, et on en finit plus. Francis ne connaît rien à tout ça, heureusement que l'un de ses plus proches amis, Allister, est là pour l'aider à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ces histoires. Jusqu'ici, la magie anglaise ne l'a jamais complètement atteinte, mais il lui est tout de même arrivé d'être mêlé de loin ou de près à ces bêtises abracadabrantesques. Et il est toujours vivant. Ouf.

Il fixait Arthur. Il le regardait « dormir ». Son ennemi de toujours qu'il avait connu depuis, pfff, bien trop longtemps. Il l'a vu grandir, évoluer, apprendre, et changer. Trop changer. Bien que ce soit le même caractère de cochon, Arthur avait changé et n'était plus l'adorable petit lapin qu'il avait trouvé tout seul une fois dans les bois. Il avait abandonné son allure de petit chasseur pour devenir un conquérant égocentrique et imbus de sa personne. La période la plus marquante pour lui fut celle où il voguait autrefois sur les mers, où la barbarie entre eux était à son comble. Ils se capturaient mutuellement, sans que ça ne prenne fin... Ils demeuraient d'éternels enfants qui se disputaient dans la cour de récré en impliquant malgré tout leur entourage, qui lui en avait tout simplement ras le bol. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu de la guerre. Des guerres. Des conflits et des problèmes économiques. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et même si leurs peuples respectifs s'entendaient ou étaient curieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre, tout les deux ne se sont jamais décidé à tourner la page et à respecter ce qui s'appelait officiellement l'Entente Cordiale. 111 ans de contrat, c'est un sacré chiffre, mais ils n'en ont cure. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était eux qui, au fond, l'avaient désiré. Il y avait toujours un chef au-dessus d'eux, et les relations que menait Francis Bonnefoy et Arthur Kirkland, eh bien, il n'y avait qu'eux deux pour décider quoi faire avec. Elle n'a jamais changé. Et quand Francis voit Arthur dans cet état, sans savoir ce qu'il a... Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Son rival est arrogant, lourd quand il est bourré, peut-être mignon quelques fois mais tout de suite écoeurant lorsqu'il réplique quelque chose de froid ou d'atrocement méchant. Alors quoi, au fond, est-il inquiet ?

19h sonna lorsque l'anglais ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Francis appela leurs fils, qui rappliquèrent aussitôt. Tout les trois autour du canapé, Matthew au-dessus du dossier, Alfred assis sur l'accoudoir et Francis juste à côté du visage d'Arthur, fixaient ce dernier avec attention. Il semblait vraiment se tirer du pays des songes, confus de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis l'incompréhension se marqua de plus en plus sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua celui de son Némésis, qui lui souriait bêtement, comme d'habitude. Il l'ignora, puis fixa ensuite les deux autres. L'américain feignait l'indifférence et le canadien ne pouvait faire autrement que paraître inquiet. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Comment tu te sens... ?

Arthur fixa ce jeune à lunettes, muet. Il semblait cherché quelque chose sur son visage, comme si la réponse à la question se trouvait dessus. Le silence, même lorsque ses yeux repassèrent sur Alfred, reprit. Ce dernier ria :

\- _Dude_, t'es complètement dans le gaz !

\- Ça suffit Alfred... soupira Francis. Arthur ?

L'anglais tourna la tête vers son voisin européen.

\- Est ce que ça va ?

Le britannique le fixa longuement, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Matthew. Il semblait complètement perdu et ne pas savoir quoi répondre à ces questions, comme s'il s'agissait d'un test et que se tromper lui gâcherait la vie. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche et se désigna du doigt, pas totalement sûr de lui.

\- C'est moi... Arthur ?

Un silence. Les yeux des trois autres s'agrandirent. Là, ils ont un gros problème.

* * *

D'habitude, lorsqu'un meeting mondial est organisé, il s'agit de traiter le sujet de l'économie, de l'environnement, de la politique ou autre sujet bien lourd dans lequel, de toutes façons, ça partirait vite n'importe comment et chacun rentrerait chez soi non seulement sans avoir rien résolu, mais en plus avec des soucis en plus sur le dos ou juste un froid entre deux, trois, quatre ou toutes les nations. Et là, le cas est différent. Étonnement, c'est Francis qui a convoqué tout le monde, ici même, à Londres. Il n'allait pas perdre de temps à embarquer sa petite famille dans l'avion pour rentrer chez lui et faire des papiers afin de créer une réunion dans les normes à Paris, non. Il a appelé Italie, qui a appelé Allemagne et Japon, qui ont appelé d'autres de leurs relations sans comprendre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un meeting officiel, comme n'importe quel autre. Plutôt une « réunion d'urgence » dans laquelle le latin avait demandé à réunir le maximum de personnes compétentes. Car il fallait avouer que, une nation _amnésique_, c'était un peu beaucoup problématique dans les affaires du monde. Quel qu'elle soit.

\- Comment ça, amnésique ?

Ludwig était celui qui resta le plus longtemps à causer de la raison de cette urgence avec l'organisateur de ces mouvements de panique. Pendant que Francis lui parlait, les autres représentants restaient entre eux, jetant des regards à l'anglais qui, perdu et confus, ne bougeait pas de la chaise à laquelle Matthew l'avait installé. Ce dernier ne se séparait pas de lui, et Alfred traînait toujours à proximité.

\- Oui... Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Pas même de son propre nom.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a oublié qu'il était l'_Angleterre_ ?

\- L'Angleterre, et son autre nom. Arthur, Kirkland, tout ça, ça ne lui dit plus rien...

L'allemand jeta également un œil au blond sourcilleux qui le remarqua presque aussitôt. Il le regardait avec toute l'indifférence du monde sur le visage. Visiblement, Francis ne mentait pas. Il n'avait également pas réagi lorsque tout le monde est allé le voir, un par un, où rien ne laissait entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas untel ou s'entendait mieux avec d'autres. Il semblait même assez intimidé du fait qu'autant de gens le connaissent, alors que lui, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Le germanique se tourna à nouveau vers son voisin français.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Matthew et Alfred non plus. Nous étions chez lui, il a disparu dans une pièce et, quand nous sommes allé le chercher, il était déjà dans les vapes, par terre. Et au réveil, il avait tout oublié.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là, tu as une idée ?

Francis voulu garder cette histoire de magie pour lui. En fait, il a prévenu tout le monde, mais il n'y a qu'à Allister et ses frères qu'il a fait allusion au fait que cette pièce, c'était la petite base secrète d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas non plus particulièrement envie de mêler qui que ce soit à des sornettes sur ça... Même s'il est possible que l'anglais ait vraiment commit une grosse bêtise avec l'un de ses grimoires. Mais qui le comprendrait, et surtout, qui le croirait ? Il avait un peu appelé les autres en catastrophe, mais en fait, aucun n'allait être utile dans ce genre de situations. _Merde... J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois et prévenir seulement ses frères..._ Ça valait bien la peine d'appeler le monde entier en catastrophe.

\- Il était dans sa chambre Ludwig, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Le regard soupçonneux que lui renvoya l'allemand confirma que celui-ci ne le croyait pas sur paroles, qu'il sentait que le latin cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'en fit rien et accepta ce détail, mensonge ou pas, avant de le laisser pour rencontrer cet Angleterre amnésique. Il échangea donc sa place avec un naïf italien qui avança vers le français, bredouille et un peu embarrassé.

\- Veh, Francis... Arthur dit qu'il ne me connaît pas...

Il regarda Feliciano, un peu désemparé.

\- Je sais Feli'. Il m'a dit la même chose. Et aux autres aussi.

\- À Alfred aussi ? Matthew aussi ?

\- À tout le monde. Il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne sait plus qui il est non plus.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la situation. Il est tout de même étrange d'entendre parler d'amnésie pour une nation humaine. La personne, dans son corps et dans son âme, garde l'Histoire de son pays. Elle vit des milliers d'années durant, à travers les âges, sans jamais vieillir complètement. Alors était-il vraiment possible qu'Angleterre, ce conquérant égocentrique, puisse oublier qu'il a vécu tout ce que les gens ordinaires apprennent à l'école ? Ou jouait-il la comédie ? Non, il était vraiment trop convaincant pour ça, et Francis l'aurait sentit. Alors si tout cela est vrai, que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'arrive-t-il à une nation qui ne vit que pour représenter l'Histoire ? Que va-t-il advenir d'Arthur s'il ne sait même plus qu'il est l'Angleterre ? Qu'en sera-t-il de cette rivalité qui a toujours existé... ?

La grande porte du congrès de Londres s'ouvrit suite au coup de pied puissant d'un haut rouquin qui, suivit de trois autres britanniques, s'avança dans la pièce presque sans jeter un regard à tout leurs camarades. Francis fut le premier à reconnaître Allister, alias Écosse pour d'autres, suivit du reste de la fratrie, dont Pays de Galles, Irlande du Nord, et même le petit Sealand qui, pour une fois, semblait sage. La meute était si silencieuse et bien formée que personne n'osa les interrompre dans leur marche, et ils laissèrent les Kirkland rejoindre leur frère assis. Ce dernier, encore une fois sans comprendre, les regarda s'approcher avec attention. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir ou d'ouvrir la bouche avant que l'aîné ne posa brusquement le pied sur le coin de la chaise, scrutant le sourcilleux d'un regard dédaigneux, comme s'il s'agissait de retrouvailles dites normales au sein de la famille. À croire qu'on lui avait seulement dit qu'Arthur était là et c'est tout. Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce avant que le roux ne lui attrape les épaules, se penchant un peu pour mieux lui faire face.

\- Alors Thutur, qu'est c'que t'as fais encore ?

Sur un ton pourtant ordinaire et une attitude détachée, il secoua un peu son petit frère comme si l'amnésie, c'était tellement secondaire.

\- Tu peux pas nous prévenir toi quand t'as fais des conneries ? C'est encore le pauv' Franny qu'a dû m'appeler, sérieux il a pas qu'ça à faire. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai dû rameuté les frangins pour qu'on s'ramène ici, dans ton patelin miteux. T'as quoi encore Arthur ?

Très sérieusement, il lui posait la question. D'autres commencèrent à approcher en espérant lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un jeu et que, non, le britannique ne lui répondra pas comme il le veut. Mais Pays de Galles et Irlande du Nord leur demanda silencieusement, d'un geste de main, de se taire et de ne pas intervenir. Arthur fixait Allister, la confusion dans le regard. Le grand frère n'en fit rien et continua de le regarder, patient. Quelques secondes, un ange passe. Les nations, un peu autour, finirent par trouver le silence assez pesant. Et là, Arthur cligna des yeux. La surprise se dessina lentement sur son visage.

\- A... Allister ? fit-il avant de jeter un œil au reste de sa fratrie. Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

Un sourire fier s'accrocha aux lèvres de l'écossais, et celui-ci le lâcha avant de se redresser et faire face aux personnes présentes, désignant son frère du pouce.

\- Vous voyez, c'est pas bien compliqué.

* * *

Le verdict d'Allister était sans appel : Arthur souffrait d'amnésie temporaire.

En effet, même si l'anglais semblait avoir tout oublié, il suffisait d'agir comme d'habitude pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. En tout cas, c'était la meilleure solution. Arthur est Angleterre. Angleterre est une nation. Une nation ne peut être amnésique, ou du moins, le rester. Il suffisait, selon lui, de se comporter comme d'habitude afin que les époques marquées dans l'Histoire ne lui reviennent petit à petit. Ainsi, Alfred pouvait recommencer à jouer les enfants gâtés, et Matthew, les fois où il suivait encore sa « mère » comme un petit poussin. Pour l'instant, le sourcilleux se souvenait de son identité, de sa fratrie, et à l'heure actuelle, est en train de se remémorer doucement les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il grimaçait un peu plus, boudait, parfois haussait le ton, mais tout ça n'était que le signe du fait qu'il commençait à reconnaître un peu tout le monde. Les souvenirs étaient cependant flous, il n'était pas encore revenu à leur époque actuelle. Il ne se souvenait encore que du passé, des fois où il élevait Alfred en le gardant dans ses bras, ou lorsqu'il se chamaillait encore avec ses grands frères. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue et tumultueuse remémorisation, alors pour l'instant, il est un peu perdu. Mais au moins, le monde pouvait se rassurer qu'Angleterre allait bientôt être comme avant. Cependant, Allister avait volontairement omit de parler de la magie. Lorsque le blond britannique finit entouré par les autres qui essayaient de lui rappeler ceci ou cela, le roux vint décaler Francis en lui saisissant le bras, afin de l'éloigner des autres et de discuter en paix. Même si la situation semblait s'arranger visiblement toute seule, ce dernier resta sérieux.

\- Tu as vu, il va guérir.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, fit Francis en lui souriant. Merci Allister, on peut toujours compter sur toi. Même quand il s'agit d'Arthur.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé Francis. Tu crois vraiment qu'Arthur aurait juste fait en sorte d'être amnésique pour se rappeler de tout au bout d'un jour ou deux ?

Le latin comprit que tout cela était loin d'être terminé.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda-t-il, plus sérieux.

\- J'ai évité d'en parler devant tout le monde, je préfère que toi seul et mes frères soyez au courant. Est ce qu'il a utilisé la magie avant ça ?

\- Je crois. J'ai dis qu'on l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre, mais c'était au sous-sol qu'il était évanoui.

\- Tu as regardé autour ? Il y avait du matériel de sortit ?

\- Ah, je n'ai pas fais attention, non... Il était sur son pentacle en tout cas.

\- Bon, j'irai y jeter un œil. Il vaut mieux qu'Arthur ne touche plus à tout ça le temps qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Pour l'instant, pas de quoi s'alarmer, il se souviendra de tout petit à petit. Mais je l'ai sentit en m'approchant. Arthur a lancé un sort, et vu comme je l'ai deviné, il a réussi.

\- Il a réussi ?

\- _Aye_. Je sais pas encore ce que c'est, on verra bien le résultat lorsqu'il sera complètement remit. En attendant, fait comme d'habitude.

Il lui tapota l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

\- Continue de le faire chier. Moi et mes frères ont sera pas trop loin au cas où.

\- Ha ha, oui je vois. Pas de problèmes.

Sur ce, l'écossais laissa son allié avant de retrouver le reste de sa fratrie, et aussi les nations qui commençaient à étouffer le principal sujet de toute cette agitation. Francis restait là, pensif. Alors comme ça, Arthur avait réussi à lancer un sort ? Mais de quel genre ? N'était-il pas justement partit utiliser tout son bric-à-brac pour le maudire lui et Alfred parce qu'il était en colère ? Si Allister dit vrai et que le sortilège qu'a lancé son voisin d'Outre-Mer a bel et bien réussi, alors pourquoi est-ce Arthur qui a été touché avant de perdre la totalité de sa mémoire ? Mais pourquoi la retrouve-t-il... ? Il soupire. C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne supporte pas toutes ces histoires de magie, de contes et légendes qui avec la famille Kirkland, a toute sa part de vérité. Il allait se contenter de suivre le conseil de l'écossais et de faire comme d'habitude. Après tout, si Angleterre va se rappeler de tout petit à petit, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Et le temps passa. Arthur reçu plus de visite qu'il n'eut l'habitude d'en recevoir. Matthew fut volontaire pour rester chez lui, d'abord parce qu'il est inquiet, et aussi pour s'assurer qu'il ne descende pas à nouveau dans cette étrange base secrète comme lui avait demandé son père. Régulièrement, des camarades nations entrèrent pour lui rafraîchir à chaque fois la mémoire et lui ramener ainsi un souvenir historique, bon ou mauvais, qui reconstruit un peu plus chaque jour l'Angleterre qu'ils connaissent tous en 2015. Et ça marche. L'Indépendance, l'époque de la piraterie, les guerres... Ce fut difficile pour les neurones de l'anglais, qui sans trop comprendre pourquoi, ressentait un peu à chaque fois la tristesse, l'adrénaline, les blessures ou encore les sentiments mitigés de tout les points marquants de l'Histoire de son pays. Mais il en avait besoin, tout comme le monde avait besoin de l'Angleterre. On mettait régulièrement les autres au courant, et les visites n'en finissaient pas. Arthur récupéra alors les bonnes vieilles habitudes, petit à petit, et commença même à virer quelques personnes, tellement il n'en pouvait plus après « ce qu'il ou qu'elle m'a fait dans le temps ». Comme quoi, faire comme si de rien n'était fonctionnait vraiment. Francis aussi faisait l'effort de venir le voir, seulement... Quelque chose clochait.

Le français avait beau être le visiteur le plus fréquent... Arthur ne se souvenait toujours pas. Autant les autres pays lui revenait en tête facilement, ou juste avec un peu plus de difficulté que certains, autant le Némésis de toujours... restait un parfait étranger à ses yeux. Au bout de la quatrième fois, il consulta l'aîné de la famille.

\- Te fais pas de billes, ça lui reviendra...

\- Tu es sûr ? Il se souvient tout de même d'Alfred et de Matthew, alors que moi, je l'ai connu bien avant eux... Comme tu l'as prédis, Arthur retrouve la mémoire progressivement, en suivant la trajet de sa vie, mais pas une seule fois il ne s'est souvenu de qui j'étais...

\- Je te répondrais dans ce cas que le sort est capricieux... Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a trafiqué chez lui avant que ça n'arrive. Moi et les autres ont est rentré chez nous parce que ton petit canadien s'était porté volontaire pour veiller sur lui, et que tout semblait bien se dérouler. Mais si vraiment y'a un pépin, j'vais revenir et m'poser chez lui pour vérifier tout ça. T'es sûr qu'tu veux pas attendre encore un peu ?

Après tout, si on ne pouvait rien y faire, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Même Allister semble plutôt désemparé, alors inutile d'insister. Le français le remercia avant de lui assurer que tout allait bien. Il suffisait d'attendre, comme il dit. D'être patient et de voir arriver le jour où Arthur aura totalement récupéré. Oui, tout va bien se passer. Son petit lapin va se remémorer toutes leurs querelles et ils se disputeront comme un vieux couple marié, comme avant...

Francis revint sur le palier de la maison anglaise un samedi matin. Il avait réservé son week-end et espérait cette fois-ci trouver une amélioration chez la mémoire de son rival. Matthew l'accueillit, avec le sourire, lui affirmant qu'Arthur va très bien et qu'il vient juste de finir de manger le petit-déjeuner. _Mon pauvre Matthieu... As-tu cherché à lui faire plaisir en avalant ce que ce rosbif a cuisiné ?_ Il lui rendit son sourire et entra. Le canadien pressa le pas, s'excusant auprès de son père et prétextant qu'il devait justement aider Arthur dans les tâches ménagères. Le français n'en fit rien et le regarda partir, amusé. Son ancienne colonie devait sans doute se sentir responsable, tant que le sourcilleux était encore « souffrant ». Alors que le français ôta sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau de l'entrée, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur voix. Il reconnu d'abord celle de Matthew.

\- Alfred m'a invité chez lui pour le week-end, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi !

\- Je ne sais pas, Matthew, en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et tu n'es pas vraiment obligé de rester aussi longtemps avec moi, je me sens mieux tu sais. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer.

\- Oh, mais non ! Pour être franc, j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve encore tous ensemble, histoire de se changer les idées.

\- C'est gentil... Mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Et je vais être honnête, depuis l'autre jour, je ne me sens pas vraiment de lui parler. Ton frère m'énerve un peu trop à mon goût, il faudrait qu'il apprenne enfin à se tenir !

\- L'autre jour ?

\- Oui, tu sais, lorsque vous êtes venu me voir il y a trois semaines.

Francis écarquilla les yeux. Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Arthur avait subi une magie d'on ne sait quoi. Tout ce temps pour se souvenir de tout. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'il y a trois semaines, il avait perdu la mémoire. Et il s'en souvient. Ses souvenirs ont fini par remonter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Arthur était guéri !

\- Arthur !

Sans réfléchir, Francis se précipita dans la cuisine, où l'anglais allait commencer une petite vaisselle. Matthew sursauta, mais il sourit dés qu'il comprit l'agitation de son père. Le britannique manqua de lâcher la tasse dans laquelle il avait bu ce matin, puis jeta alternativement des regards confus aux deux.

\- Content de te revoir, rosbif~

Malgré tout, une personne resta muette et confuse : Arthur lui-même. Il fixa d'abord l'ancienne colonie, puis son voisin d'Outre-Mer. Remarquant le silence qui ne devrait pas être, l'inquiétude plana doucement chez le canadien et l'incompréhension occupa le français. Enfin, l'anglais répondit, dubitatif :

\- Pardon mais... qui êtes-vous ?

Quel étrange pincement au cœur il eu. Arthur était guéri, et pourtant... Il ne connaissait pas Francis.

* * *

AAAAAAH cette fin faite à l'arrache.

Je pensais que le symptôme d'être pressée pour poster m'avait quitté. Peut-être que la reprise d'écriture est plus dur que le commencement. -plore-

Bon ! Ceci n'est que le début, j'espère pouvoir reprendre tranquillement sur FF comme je l'ai voulu depuis.. deux ans pratiquement. Enfin un an et demi. Mais que je reviendrais quand même. La view ça fait plaisir. La review, encore plus. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, la précipitation, j'ai horreur de ça aussi, mais je n'y ai finalement pas échappé TwT Peut-être parce que j'ai mis une page en plus ?

Bou bye !


	2. Page manquante

Me voici me voilà !

Bien que j'en crève d'envie – mais je vais lâcher mon ordi et vite poster ça sinon j'vais m'faire taper sur les doigts par une sociopathe super flippante, d'ailleurs je sais que tu es là, tu es dans mon écran, dans mon tél, dans ma chambre, DERRIERE MOI – je ne vais pas répondre à chacun d'entre vous, ce serait de toutes façons me presser pour écrire des trucs que je pense pas et ça... j'aime pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à un si bon accueil pour cette fanfic, je trouvais le truc trop cliché pour ça, mais je suis contente. Oh que oui je suis contente~

Finalement, je pense faire passer cette fanfic en rating M un jour. Par contre, comme ici je prévois jamais complètement ce qui va se passer dans les chapitres suivants, je pourrais pas dire si vous chauffez ou non – seks, chauffer, z'avez compris, haha. 'fin m'voyez.

Mais passons sur ma bêtise nocturne et lisez donc, si ça vous chante !

* * *

Comme partagé entre un rêve et la réalité au réveil, Francis fixait la tasse de café fumante que Matthew avait posé devant lui, il y a maintenant quelques minutes. Ce dernier était assis en face, à côté d'un Arthur qui faisait mine d'être seul avec le canadien. Le latin leva les yeux et le regarda sans trop de discrétion. Angleterre était en pleine forme. Il avait reprit la totalité des habitudes qu'il lui connaissait à ce jour, sa façon de parler, de faire et d'agir. Tout était normal, il se souvenait même de cette dispute il y a trois semaines. Tout lui était revenu. Tout. Sauf lui. L'anglais croisa son regard, l'expression vide de tout agacement, pour une fois. Il le regarda une petite seconde, puis échangea un autre regard avec son jeune « fils » canadien, l'interrogeant. Matthew ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était évident que, pour Arthur, Francis n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un homme qui s'était permit d'entrer dans sa maison sans autorisation. Comme première impression, on avait vu mieux. Enfin, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une première... Dans ce silence pesant, le britannique posa calmement sa tasse à moitié vide.

\- Et donc... Tu es comme nous, c'est ça ?

Le français mit du temps avant de réaliser que c'est à lui qu'il s'adressait.

\- C'est ça. Je suis France.

Le sourcilleux le regarda avec dédain, l'analysant. On jurerait voir un entretien d'embauche. Un ange passa, puis il croisa les jambes et poussa un léger soupir ennuyé, visiblement peu ravi à l'idée d'accueillir une nation qu'il ne connaît pas dans sa maison.

\- Jamais entendu parlé.

Matthew et Francis se regardèrent, sans comprendre.

\- Tu veux dire, tu ne te souviens pas de moi...

\- Non non, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé du « France », le « France », ou la « France », juste.

Le latin en resta bouchée bée. Canada ne le quittait pas du regard, les yeux ronds.

\- Mais... Tu dois connaître, c'est obligé ! Ça fait des siècles que nous partageons de l'Histoire !

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir.

\- La Guerre de Cent Ans ! La piraterie ! L'Entente Cordiale ! Et il y a trois semaines, j'étais encore chez toi avec Alfred et Matthew !

\- Ça ne me dit rien.

\- Tout le monde nous connaît comme des rivaux, il y a un tunnel qui relie nos deux pays... !

\- Va savoir.

Francis inspira, dépassé. C'était beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne le croyait Non seulement il ne se souvenait plus de lui, mais il avait oublié le reste. Pour lui, la France n'a jamais existé. Il ignorait son existence. Il avait oublié son pays, sa réputation, sa capitale, sa gastronomie, leurs événements communs... Qu'est ce qu'Arthur a bien pu faire pour en arriver là ? Ne sachant quoi rajouter, il chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de son fils, qui lui non plus, ne savait pas comment réagir. Voyant la panique chez lui, Arthur haussa un sourcil et demanda au canadien :

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu le connais, Matthew ?.

Celui-ci ne répondit qu'en hochant la tête. À l'évidence, aucun des deux francophones – car Canada avait beau être Canada, il parlait aussi bien le français que son père – ne savait quoi rajouter. Et Angleterre ne semblait pas plus curieux pour ce qui est de sa nation voisine. On dirait même qu'il s'en moque. Le savoir là, assis en face de lui, ne lui faisait visiblement ni chaud ni froid. Attendait-il quelque chose comme... des réponses ou juste qu'il déguerpisse le plancher ? Le britannique haussa un sourcil en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir de nouveau. Allons bon, qui encore se permettait de s'incruster sans qu'on lui demande son avis ?

\- Knock knock.

La tête rousse de son grand frère écossais apparu à l'entrée du salon. Arthur poussa un soupir.

\- J'ai fais vite comme tu m'l'as demandé, frenchie.

\- « Frenchie » ? répéta son cadet.

\- … Lui là, fit-il en désignant le grand blond du pouce. C'est donc pas des conneries, tu t'souviens vraiment pas.

Allister s'avança jusqu'au français qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Entre temps, il l'avait appelé pour jeter un œil à l'anglais qui, peu importe ce qu'on lui disait, croyait dur comme fer qu'un personnage représentant la France n'existait pas. Bien sûr, le concerné ne comprenait rien à la situation, et pendant que les alliés de la Auld Alliance discutaient, il questionnait encore et toujours le canadien sur ces détails. Le latin assurait à l'écossais qu'Angleterre n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de son pays ou de sa figure humaine. Étrange, tout de même, lorsqu'on sait quelles répercussions l'existence de la France ont apporté à l'égocentrique anglais qui, visiblement, n'avait pas changé moralement. À croire que Francis était tombé dans une autre réalité où sa rencontre avec son ennemi d'Outre-Mer n'était pas utile pour ce modelage de personnalité. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit, refusant de croire que, peu importe ce qui aurait pu se passer, Arthur resterait ce Arthur...

Il ne voulait pas être insignifiant dans son existence.

Allister s'approcha aussitôt de son petit frère et posa une main sur le front de celui-ci, comme s'il cherchait à mesurer une quelconque fièvre. Ce dernier, intrigué, le fixa un moment sans comprendre et ôta lui-même cette main. Visiblement satisfait malgré tout, l'écossais demanda à Matthew la clé de cette pièce en sous-sol, qu'il reçu aussitôt. La Auld Alliance se dirigea donc vers les escaliers menant à sa petite cave secrète tandis que l'anglais grondait son fils de lui avoir caché ce qu'il cherchait pendant des jours. Une fois sur les lieux du crime, Allister s'avança jusqu'au pentacle dessiné parterre.

\- Vous avez touché à rien depuis ?

\- Non. J'ai fermé à clé après qu'on soit allé le chercher ce jour-là. Matthew l'a toujours gardé sur lui depuis, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit venu y faire un tour.

Le rouquin inspecta les alentours et trouva ce qu'il espérait dégoté sur le sol : un grimoire ouvert que Francis, Alfred et Matthew n'avaient pas vu dans la panique gisait à côté. Il le ramassa et fit une grimace.

\- Bordel.

Craignant un cran de plus dans l'horreur, Francis approcha. Allister lui présenta aussitôt le livre.

\- Il a arraché la page, le petit con.

Même sans savoir à quel point ça pouvait être grave ou non, le blond ouvrit un peu plus les yeux en constatant l'emplacement d'une page manquante, signé par une longue déchirure. Il leva les yeux vers son ami écossais qui, à voir l'expression agacée de son visage, n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des choses. Il tourna à nouveau le livre vers lui et feuilleta quelques secondes l'ouvrage, cherchant rapidement quelque chose avant et après la page disparue.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Allister... ?

\- Quand j'ai touché Arthur, j'ai sentit un truc différent de la première fois. Je pensais pas qu'il était allé aussi loin.

\- Comment ça ? Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas un sort ordinaire ?

\- C'est pas un sort du tout Francis. C'est une malédiction.

Le blond pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ?

\- Putain que non, c'est pas pareil.

Il ferma aussitôt le grimoire et le regarda, plus que sérieux.

\- Un sort, ça fonctionne dans l'immédiat. Ça peut durer plusieurs jours si on en a les moyens puis ça finit par s'estomper tout seul. Une malédiction, c'est plus fort que ça. Ça reste, c'est permanent, ça te colle et ça partira pas jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais décidé.

Un ange dû passé pour que l'information monte au cerveau de Francis afin que celui-ci comprenne l'enjeu.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais décidé... Attend une minute. Si c'est Arthur qui l'a lancé, comment... comment peut-on la briser puisqu'il ne s'en souvient pas ?

\- C'est justement ça qui m'fait chier : là regarde. Ici ça parle du sort, mais la page d'après, on parle carrément d'aut' chose. Arthur a arraché la page, dont la formule pour la poser...

\- Et la formule pour la lever...

C'était à peine croyable. Récupérer de telles informations confirmait une chose sur laquelle Francis ne pouvait poser le doigt dessus pendant trois semaines : l'amnésie de ce rosbif n'était pas accidentelle, mais volontaire. Le fait qu'il ait arraché la page – à supposer avant – et sans doute caché quelque part en est la preuve. Arthur ne voulait pas qu'on le guérisse, c'était très clair. Cette découverte stupéfia le français dans un premier temps... puis dans un second, le plongea dans l'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi Angleterre avait-il décidé, comme ça, d'oublier toute trace de son meilleur ennemi ? Quel a été le déclencheur ? Tout de même pas... ?

\- Faut plus qu'Arthur vienne ici. Moi en revanche, je vais rester. Et trouver un moyen de réparer ça.

\- Tu peux lever une malédiction en utilisant une sorte de... contre-sort ?

\- Tss tss, pas possible. Faut la lever avec la bonne formule. Ça va pas être simple, mais je vais au moins essayer de lui rafraîchir un peu la mémoire sur la cachette de cette page, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin. Navré frenchie, mais tu peux pas faire grand chose pour lui.

L'impuissance de ne rien savoir sur la magie, les sorts et encore moins les malédictions frustrait Francis. D'habitude, lorsque l'anglais était dedans jusqu'au cou, il parvenait toujours à s'en extirper tout seul – de toutes façons il refusait toujours son aide. Mais là, le cas est particulier. Surtout qu'Arthur ne sait même pas qu'il a besoin de soutien et de... réparation. Le blond resta silencieux un instant avant de lui demander, cependant déterminé :

\- Je peux toujours chercher cette page de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te dirais bien oui... Mais tu as une idée ? Il a oublié qu'il a posé une malédiction, il a dû bien la cacher puisqu'il ne pourra pas la changer de place au cas où.

\- Occupe-toi d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, moi je me chargerai de la page. Je demanderai à Matthew et Alfred aussi.

Bien que Francis ait connu le britannique avant ses fils et qu'ils savaient peu, voire rien, sur la magie, les jumeaux avaient peut-être une idée ou un indice quelconque. Il ne voulait plus attendre que le problème se règle tout seul et encore moins juste compter sur les talents spirituels d'Allister, malgré toute la confiance qu'il place en lui. Sur ce, les deux alliés se mirent d'accord et quittèrent le sous-sol, suite à quoi ils furent accueillis par un anglais furibond.

Et par réflexe, Francis lui envoya une pique pour réponse.

* * *

Le reste du monde fut avertit de la nouvelle : officiellement, Angleterre était guéri et avait recouvré la totalité de sa mémoire. Ah oui, hors de question de tous les inquiéter parce qu'une seule nation n'y figurait plus. En plus, c'était France, la moitié – du genre, un hémisphère – allait sans doute le prendre comme un repos enfin mérité après avoir subi toutes les disputes des rivaux d'Outre-Mer. Même Francis devait _peut-être_ se réjouir de la nouvelle. Arthur ne sait plus qu'ils ont passé des siècles à se cracher dessus ? Eh bien repose-toi vieux ! Mais beaucoup avaient oublié de quoi il était question, il y a encore plus longtemps. Francis le gardait pour lui, mais il refusait d'être le seul à se souvenir de ces siècles de conflits. Enfin, bien sûr, s'il ne s'agissait que de conflits, pourquoi pas. Ça lui enlèverait une épine du pied en plus d'un ennemi lourd et têtu. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il pensait. Malgré la fouille de ses souvenirs où, si, lui et Arthur se sont battu aussi bien pour des broutilles que pour des choses on ne peut plus sérieuses du début à la fin, Francis sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait de se rendre à l'évidence. Qu'Arthur ne sache plus rien de leurs querelles le mettait mal à l'aise, et il était grand temps de faire _enfin_ quelque chose pour ça.

Allister s'était installé chez son frère et occupait une des chambres vides que la vaste maison possédait. Après avoir maintes fois protesté, le sourcilleux dû abandonné et accueillir l'écossais un minimum. À savoir qu'il l'héberge sans pour autant s'occuper de lui. Ce dernier s'enfermait régulièrement dans le sous-sol afin de trouver un sortilège capable de stimuler ne serait-ce qu'un peu la mémoire de l'anglais. Lui, en revanche, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Et bien sûr, l'aîné ne lui expliquait rien. Mais comme il ne pouvait décidément rien tirer de lui, il laissa tombé et se calma avec la pensée que, de toutes façons, le rouquin n'allait pas vivre éternellement chez lui. Pour des nations qui ont déjà vécu, ce serait un cauchemar sans fin.

Quant à Francis, il rendait toujours régulièrement visite aux deux frangins. Et par régulièrement, il veut dire « trois ou quatre fois dans la journée ». Ainsi, comme avant, le propriétaire de la maison avait la désagréable surprise de revoir cet individu qui osait s'inviter chez les autres sans prévenir. Donc, en attendant, Francis devait se faire à l'idée qu'Arthur et lui avaient reprit un nouveau départ. Du moins temporaire. Tout ne se limitait qu'à un même dialogue répétitif. Quelque chose du style « bonjour, encore toi, ça va, je vais faire du thé, et moi des gâteaux ». En fait, il s'agissait plutôt de visites déjà faites autrefois, sans tout le brouhaha que provoquaient tout le temps les deux meilleurs ennemis. Mais bien sûr, si l'un ne le sait pas...

Vient ensuite une semaine où l'on réclama le français à Paris, afin que cette tâche de gréviste rattrape le travail abandonné.

Il appela régulièrement Allister au téléphone afin de prendre des nouvelles. Rien du côté d'Arthur ou du sort qui pourrait les aider. La vie avait reprit son court, personne ne se doutait de rien. Excepté peut-être le fait que l'anglais insistait pour que l'écossais retourne d'où il vient. Et Francis en ria comme il rit toujours lorsque le britannique était mécontent.

À la fin de la semaine, le français échappa à son patron en prenant un train de dernière minute qui lui fit traverser le tunnel, le conduisant directement à Londres. Et là, bien évidemment, ce fut une autre après-midi surprise chez vous savez qui. Il avait même préparé quelques douceurs pour le thé. Tout souriant comme à son habitude, il sonna à la porte – il y avait du progrès, il ne s'introduisait pas sans permission ! - et un blond mal coiffé vint lui ouvrir. Il regarda son invité, de haut en bas... quelque chose clochait. Encore.

\- Oui ?

Francis haussa un sourcil, surprit par l'accueil qui pourtant, était plus froid les fois précédentes. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîna :

\- Vous êtes un ami d'Allister ?

Là, Francis sentit que quelque chose n'allait clairement pas. Pourquoi le vouvoyez-t-il tout à coup ?

\- Hm... Je suis...

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, une impression de déjà-vu trop récente à son goût.

\- Je suis France...

L'autre resta immobile, fronçant ses épais sourcils, puis répondit :

\- Jamais entendu parlé.

Le cœur de Francis fit un bond, si bien qu'il lâcha la boîte cartonnée qui contenait les gâteaux préparés juste avant le départ. Celle-ci vint s'écraser à ses pieds, et il se statufia, les yeux ronds. Une voix familière appela le britannique depuis l'intérieur. Allister était encore là. Heureusement.

\- Hm, excusez-moi. Entrez si vous le souhaitez. Par contre... ramassez vos affaires.

Et il disparu dans la maison, comme ça, sans s'intéresser plus que ça à sa petite personne. Un autre Arthur aurait peut-être prit le temps de l'aider à récupérer ce qu'il avait fait tombé. Il lui aurait également posé plus de questions. Sur les raisons de sa venue, sur le lieu d'où il vient, sur son identité. Mais il n'en avait que faire... Arthur se fichait tout bonnement de savoir ce qu'était Francis Bonnefoy. France. Qu'il avait oublié. Dont il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir. Pas encore. Une fois de plus.

… Pourquoi ?

Lui qui lui avait rendu si souvent visite après cette connerie de magie, pourquoi avait-il une deuxième fois oublié qui il était ? Sa mémoire lui faisait-elle défaut à nouveau ? Les jours où ils avaient échangé deux trois mots en tant que parfaits étrangers s'étaient-ils effacés comme ça, si facilement ? Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas faire d'étincelles avec, le temps de résoudre le problème... et pourtant...

\- Frenchie !

Une tête rousse apparu à l'encadrement de la porte, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte du problème.

\- T'en fais une tête. Il s'est passé un truc ?

Francis leva les yeux vers son ami écossais.

Ce dernier cru rêver en lisant de la détresse dans ce regard.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison londonienne. La Auld Alliance se faisait face dans le salon, assise, tandis que l'Angleterre s'occupait dans la cuisine. Et aucun des deux amis ne savait ce qui était le pire entre ça et la rechute de la mémoire du sourcilleux. Francis n'aimait pas le mutisme du rouquin. Celui-ci, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ce résultat, ne sut trouver les mots pour le rassurer. À l'évidence, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la malédiction qui pesait sur Arthur, et ce n'est qu'après avoir prit connaissance des détails qu'ils pourront espérer trouver une solution. En attendant, ils restaient là, penauds, à entendre les mouches voler et attendre que le temps passe. Enfin, le blond ouvrit la bouche après une petite hésitation.

\- Dit moi ce qu'on peut faire, Allister.

\- J'te l'ai dit : j'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée.

Excédé et décidé à le lui faire savoir – cette fois – il se cala dans son siège, haussant le ton.

\- Enfin merde, Allister ! Ça fait des semaines depuis qu'il a touché à ses livres ! Et je sais que tu es là depuis bien moins longtemps, mais tout de même, tu devrais t'y connaître mieux que lui ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as vraiment rien, pas un indice, une piste ?

\- J'fais d'mon mieux, tiens ! Et toi, t'as avancé dans tes recherches ? La page, elle va pas réapparaître toute seule. On était d'accord Francis : je m'occupe du sort, et toi de cette merde. Me ressort pas tes grèves à la con, moi aussi j'en ai ras l'bol de devoir toucher à toutes ses affaires pendant qu'il me bombarde de questions. J'lui aurais bien dit de quoi il retourne, mais il comprendrait rien et ce serait juste encore plus ingérable. Toi t'étais retourné à Paris alors que je me cassais l'cul à-

\- C'est bon, c'est bon... souffla-t-il. Ça va, je n'ai rien dis, oublie...

Dans un soupir commun, les deux alliés se calmèrent dans le silence. Puis le français reprit, plus serein :

\- C'est vrai, j'ai un peu délaissé le problème. C'est parce qu'Arthur est bien portant que j'ai du mal à croire... J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne se souvienne vraiment de rien. Et cette fois encore...

\- Je sais, _aye_. Mais c'est pas une comédie, frenchie. Je l'ai cuisiné un peu, il a vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter. Et là aussi, c'est clair, il se souvient pas d'toi.

\- Il ne se souvient pas... il serra les poings sur ses genoux puis releva le menton. Comment ? Alors que je lui ai rendu visite deux, voire trois fois plus qu'avant qu'il ne se remette de ces semaines !

\- Je sais pas Francis, c'est peut-être... c'est p'têt la malédiction qui veut ça.

\- La malédiction ?

\- Elle n'a forcé Thutur qu'à t'oublier toi. Peut-être qu'elle le force encore ?

Il en resta bouche bée.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est possible. Sinon ce serait une malédiction drôlement inutile. Les effets sont permanents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit levée. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

« C'est comme ça que ça marche »... Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de contrer cette foutue magie pesante afin de récupérer Arthur ! Non, il devait arrêter de se bercer d'illusions. Francis n'arrivait tout simplement pas à admettre sur son passé commun avec lui ne dépendait plus que d'une page qui peut être dissimulée n'importe où. Mais Francis releva la tête, comme ayant été touché par la grâce.

\- Allister... ! Arthur a fait ça sur le coup de la colère, il n'a pas pu caché cette page plus loin que dans le sous-sol !

L'écossais haussa un sourcil avant de lui faire signe de se calmer.

\- J'ai déjà cherché, qu'est ce que tu crois. Et je peux t'affirmer que je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai même un témoin.

\- Un témoin ?

\- Pixie.

Francis fit une grimace confuse, le nom ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- C'est elle qui l'a caché. Forcément, toi et tes deux fils ne pouvez pas la voir, du coup c'est passé sous votre nez.

\- Pardon, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Laisse tomber. De toutes façons, fidèle comme elle est, elle crachera pas le morceau aussi facilement.

Perplexe, le français regardait son ami boire le thé qu'il avait préparé un peu après l'arrivée de celui-ci. Le silence revenu dans le salon, le latin se perdit dans ses pensées. S'il saisissait bien la situation, Arthur avait non seulement oublié qui était le représentant français, mais il n'était plus non plus capable de retenir son nom ou son visage... Il soupira. Était-ce vraiment ça que son Némésis voulait ? Continuer de vivre avec un fantôme du passé, présent et futur ? Une personne pourtant si importante pour sa patrie, qu'il ne pourra plus jamais reconnaître, en tant qu'humain ou nation ? Si vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ôter un misérable bouffeur d'escargots désagréable de son entourage, il pouvait tout simplement oublier... et recommencer. France tilta : avec une malédiction telle qu'elle sur Arthur, les souvenirs de ce dernier n'étaient-ils pas tout simplement entravés ? Ainsi, peut-être qu'au fond, il savait. Son cœur comme sa tête se rappelaient très bien de Francis, mais la magie qui le recouvrait entièrement l'empêchait de le réaliser. Une théorie sur laquelle il comptait peut-être bien se reposer...

Il ne se l'avoua qu'à moitié, mais il _semblerait_ qu'Arthur, l'autre Arthur, lui manque. Et lorsqu'il repartira, ce dernier aura une nouvelle fois oublié lors de sa prochaine visite. Ça, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter indéfiniment. Une solution toute trouvée fit alors illumination dans son esprit.

\- Laisse-moi l'emmener.

\- Hein, pardon ? Arthur ?

\- Il vivra un temps chez moi. Ça me rassurera.

\- Explique-toi frenchie, fit-il en posant sa tasse. Parce que je te rappelle que t'as une mission.

\- Il a pu se souvenir de moi le temps que je vienne lui rendre visite très régulièrement. S'il vient à Paris, sa mémoire pourrait lui paraître un peu plus claire, et qui sait... peut-être qu'il me dira où se trouve cette page.

Écosse le fixa longuement, visiblement loin d'être partant pour cette idée. Pourtant, avait-il une vraie bonne raison de refuser ? Ce n'est pas que, mais au point où ils en sont, toute théorie plausible au premier abord est à prendre. Et là, le français marque un point. Après un court silence dans lequel Allister voulut paraître sage sur sa décision – ce qui aurait été un comble, surtout pour son petit frère – il reprit sa tasse de thé et le regarda, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi j'veux bien, mais lui, il te suivra tu crois ? C'était déjà pas évident avant, mais là...

\- Je trouverai les bons arguments. J'ai bien pu le convaincre « avant », rien de plus facile aujourd'hui.

Et il conclut par ce clin d'oeil qui lui allait si bien. Bien, il reprenait doucement du poil de la bête. Mais il est vrai que savoir Arthur bientôt chez lui et sous la main n'importe quand allait le faire décompresser. Et il sera chez lui, loin de cette baraque qui cachait de nombreux secrets que le français n'avait pas forcément envie de découvrir. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il retrouverait son Némésis à moitié amnésique parce qu'il avait planqué tout Poudlard sous sa maison...

* * *

\- Merde alors... _you fucking brother_...

Deux petits jours à peine s'étaient écoulés, et d'un seul coup comme ça, Allister avait envoyé son _cher_ frérot à la porte d'un parfait inconnu. « Un ami à lui très sympa qui saura lui faire prendre ces petits jours de vacances qu'il n'a pas prit depuis au moins deux ou trois siècles » qu'il disait. Arthur pesta. D'où envoyait-il une nation chez un type dont il n'a jamais entendu parlé ? Il avait même oublié le nom alors que le rouquin le lui avait précisé plusieurs fois, lui dont la mémoire ne faisait habituellement pas défaut... On l'avait envoyé à Paris, dans un immeuble bien placé et assez tape-à-l'oeil. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frangin avait choisit un lieu dont il ignorait jusque-là l'existence – et qui n'était visiblement pas très loin de chez lui, qu'est ce que c'était que ce train sous terre ? Il saisissait encore moins le pourquoi du comment il connaissait un « ami à lui très sympa » dans ce trou. Un ami. Il n'avait rien précisé de plus. Ne pouvant marmonner trop longtemps au point de séjourner sur le paillasson, il sonna à la porte de l'appartement au numéro indiqué par l'écossais quelques heures plus tôt. L'entrée s'ouvrit alors sur une tête blonde qui le dépassait à peine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bienvenue Arthur, toujours aussi ponctuel.

Il eut un bref mouvement de recul, étonné d'être appelé par son prénom. L'idée que son hôte soit un humain tout à fait ordinaire lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Ce dernier dévisagea l'anglais et posa ses yeux bleus sur le sac de voyage par terre, à ses pieds.

\- Je t'en prie, entre !

Sur ce, il s'en empara avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Un peu prit au dépourvu, Arthur s'avança dans le grand appartement, qui pouvait en effet accueillir deux ou trois personnes facile. Alors que le français lui indiqua sa chambre en allant y déposer le sac, le britannique s'approcha d'une fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir une tour de fer, trop haute pour être ignorée. Quelle impressionnante construction. Plutôt curieux, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et mit un pied sur le balcon, posant ensuite les mains sur la rambarde. Il venait d'arriver et pourtant... un voile de nostalgie s'empara de lui. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce pays bizarre, avec ces gens bizarres, leur langue bizarre et leurs coutumes bizarres...

\- Ravi de voir que ça te plaît déjà.

Lorsqu'il fit volte face, il tomba nez à nez avec son hôte. Ce dernier se comportait déjà de façon familière alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que ça me plaisait.

\- J'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour ici, tout de même, Arthur.

Il s'avança aussitôt, le rejoignant sur le balcon, puis lui tendit une main.

\- Encore une fois, bienvenue.

Lorsque l'anglais leva à nouveau le regard vers le sien, un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit.

\- Appelle-moi Francis Bonnefoy. Heureux de t'avoir à la maison !

* * *

CA SENT L'TRAVAIL BACLEEEE...

Oui alors, j'ai écris toussa sans suivre de trame, d'où votre étrange impression de vide et de non avancée de l'intrigue. Il n'y a que la fin qui indique que, si, il reste tout de même de l'espoir. Même moi j'y croyais pas. Allez courage, plus que... je sais pas en fait.

Vous êtes beaux.


	3. Page réécrite

Ow ow ow. Je sais je suis en retard-

Sachez que je n'ai rien foutu des vacances. Je pensais vraiment être plus productive que ça, mais les forums rp et les cookies ont eu raison de moi.

Alors qu'ais-je à dire sur ce chapitre ? Qu'il est particulièrement vide. (et si vous avez eu la même impression au précédent eh bieeeen) En fait il y a d'autres idées derrière, mais je pensais que ça faisait un peu rapide de les introduire tout de suite au troisième chapitre. C'est ma raison. Faites avec.

Alors, y'a-t-il quelque chose à dire de plus... J'hésite toujours à passer cette fanfic en rating M, ça dépend de ma motivation à avancer l'histoire- (je le savais que j'aurais dû faire une trame, promis c'est la dernière fois). Sur ce, j'ose vous espérer une bonne lecture ! La maison ne cautionne pas les fautes de conjugaison. L'auteur n'a pas prit sa dose de bonne volonté habituelle.

* * *

Lorsque Arthur ouvrit les yeux sur une nouvelle matinée, ses pensées se brouillèrent.

Pendant un instant, il était perdu. Dans le temps comme l'espace. Où est-il ? Quelle heure est-il ? D'où vient cette lumière qui l'aveugle lorsque ses faibles paupières le laisse s'éveiller ? Un mal de crâne le saisit, lui faisant grincer des dents. Avait-il bu ? Une gueule de bois le guettait encore ? Quand bien même il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, ça devait forcément lui dire quelque chose. Et pourtant... Il cligna des yeux, ces derniers s'habituant à la lumière du jour. Mais ses tempes le faisaient toujours souffrir. Les sourcils froncés, il ne parvenait à expliquer cet étrange lancement qu'il avait au crâne. Non, sa bouche n'était pas pâteuse et ne sentait pas l'alcool, il était sobre la nuit dernière. Alors comment expliquer cette douleur foudroyante qui lui rongeait le système nerveux ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez, puis roula sur le côté pour se redresser. Il était dans un lit, mais pas le sien. Où alors ? À qui appartenait cette chambre aux couleurs crèmes ? Assis sur le bord, son corps ne vacillait pas. Il semblait pouvoir tenir debout, sa vision n'était pas brouillée, mais la douleur était toujours là. Il prit appui sur ses deux jambes et poussa un grognement en s'éloignant vers la porte entrouverte. Tout à coup, là, il était de franche mauvaise humeur.

L'appartement dans lequel il logeait sans se souvenir était spacieux et baigné dans le soleil matinal. Où diable était-il tombé ? À moins qu'il soit vraiment partit boire un verre avec un parfait inconnu, il ne voit pas comment il a pu se retrouver là, sans même avoir la moindre image de la nuit dernière. Un peu plus réveillé, les bruits extérieurs lui parviennent, étouffés de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Celle-ci abritait un petit balcon. Balcon vers lequel Arthur s'aventura, la porte déjà ouverte en grand. Il ne reconnaissait pas la ville. C'était vaste, bondé et mouvementé, mais ce n'était pas Londres. Était-il seulement encore en Angleterre ? Le bourdonnement dans ses tympans se fit doucement de plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fit cesser en faisant écho derrière :

\- Bien dormi ?

Il fit brusquement volte-face et trouva un blond à peine plus grand que lui, un fin et poli sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches. L'anglais se figea sur le coup. Il avait du mal à mettre un nom sur ce visage, puisqu'à l'évidence, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

… Puis ses sens gagnèrent en clarté. Ils étaient plus vivants, plus attentifs. Arthur était enfin sortit de ses songes. Il tilta.

\- Oui.

C'est vrai, cet homme, c'est Francis Bonnefoy. Son hôte pour une durée indéterminée. Son grand frère écossais l'avait envoyé dans un pays voisin prendre quelques congés. Et le voilà entre les mains d'un humain ordinaire dont il ne sait rien. Pas comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui était inconnue. Ce pays, cette ville et ses traditions, rien ne lui donnait une impression de déjà vu dans les livres ou les années. Il avait vécu longtemps, et pourtant, n'avait jamais rencontré cette personne qui dirigeait et qu'on appelait également la « France ». Il voulait demander à Écosse bon nombre de choses dessus, mais ce dernier a tout simplement évité ses questions. Oui, s'il pensait pouvoir faire passer son malaise pour un empressement, c'était raté. Mais ce n'est certainement pas un homme ordinaire et avec une durée de vie limitée comme Francis qui va éclairer ses lanternes. Pour faire plus simple : Arthur n'était pas très enchanté d'être là. Et ce type aux cheveux ondulés alourdissait encore plus son envie de rentrer chez lui. À cette pensée, il retint un soupir d'agacement – comme de fatigue et de lassitude – avant de le regarder.

\- Envie de visiter la ville ?

\- Je prenais juste l'air.

\- Oui oui... De toutes façons c'est ce qu'on fera quand même. Tu as faim ? Bien sûr que oui, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner. Vient, tout est prêt.

Arthur resta un instant interdit et... blasé. D'où ce... ah comment disait son frère déjà ? Ah oui, un français. Eh bien, d'où ce phénomène osait tenir pareil comportement devant lui ? Savait-il au moins qui il était ? Peut-être pas après tout. Mais sinon, d'où Allister l'aurait recommandé ? Arthur ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'entourage de ses fraternels – surtout celui-là – mais il ne lui semblait pas que le rouquin et cet étrange personnage étaient amis. Ou même, des connaissances. Ce serait bizarre d'envoyer son petit frère dans une tanière pareille sans en connaître l'animal. Alors qu'il se posait à nouveau toutes ces questions, il fut interrompu par une protestation de l'estomac. L'heure n'était visiblement pas aux théories. Pour l'instant, le britannique devait s'occuper de satisfaire son ventre.

* * *

Jusqu'ici, tout se passait bien.

Francis observait Arthur manger son petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci semblait déjà s'être installé à son aise; le corps du rosbif qui se rappelait peut-être de ses anciennes venues ? Le nez dans sa tasse de café, le latin plissa doucement les yeux sans le quitter du regard. Celui-ci craignait que son éternel rival n'oublie encore l'existence de sa personne. Il s'était retenu de déglutir en lisant la confusion dans les iris verts qui venaient d'émerger, mais il s'est aussitôt sentit rassuré lorsqu'il lui a répondu sans arrière-pensée. Apparemment, Francis avait raison. Rester aux côtés d'Angleterre semblait lui maintenir ses souvenirs les plus frais. Reste à savoir si ça compte marcher encore longtemps, et surtout, quelle est la limite de ce « rafraîchissement ». Lorsqu'il est venu lui rendre visite après sa première perte de mémoire, Arthur se souvenait. Mais maintenant, quelque part, il avait peur de jouer involontairement avec son petit cerveau. S'il faisait un seul faux pas, peut-être que son plan allait entièrement capoté.

Alors oui, le plan, qu'en est-il... Aaaah le grand blond n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée. Pas comme s'il n'avait pas souvent fait des trucs en fonçant tête la première. Pour l'heure, il devait occuper l'anglais tout en veillant à ne pas s'éloigner. Certes, ça allait être coton quand on connaît le caractère du rosbif, qui visiblement même sans se souvenir, supporte déjà assez mal sa présence. Mais craignant d'échouer et de perdre une autre journée à essayer de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, Francis refusait de se permettre de relâcher sa surveillance. Il allait donc devoir le coller. Coller Arthur. Ça promet.

Le français prêtait désormais attention à toutes les réactions d'Angleterre lorsque celui-ci rencontrait un morceau de sa culture. Si Francis se base sur sa théorie des souvenirs entravés, il ne pouvait pas totalement rester indifférent. Il aurait bien dit que la malédiction ne concerne que la figure humaine du pays, mais ayant également oublié sa position sur la carte, c'était à écarter tout de suite. Ainsi, Arthur semblait découvrir pour la première fois – alors qu'il l'adorait secrètement durant des années – la bonne gastronomie qui s'étalait sur la table. Francis baissa un instant les yeux, réfléchissant à la journée qu'ils allaient passer. Pour le moment, il se contentera de le promener dans Paris, afin de l'imprégner de l'active ambiance de sa capitale.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Il leva les yeux vers son invité. Celui-ci semblait parler de la senteur qui émanait de la nappe blanche, impeccable et presque reluisante au soleil. Ravi de cet acte de curiosité, Francis sourit.

\- De la lavande. Il en pousse de partout en été.

\- Je n'aime pas.

Deux choses le stupéfia. D'abord, il ne pesait pas ses mots. Certes, la lavande était belle à regarder en champ, mais elle avait une odeur assez forte. Bonne, mais peu supportable pour certains. Et dans ce cas-là, les plaintes habituelles d'Arthur n'étaient pas à blâmer, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi ou du foutage de gueule. Mais clairement dire « je n'aime pas », c'était des mots clairs et nets dans la bouche du britannique. Francis ne connaissait que trop bien la façon de donner son avis de son Némésis. La deuxième chose qui l'interrompit dans la dégustation de son café, c'était qu'Arthur a été très cru. Direct. Même froid. Alors que la journée commence tout juste, qu'il lui a préparé un petit-déjeuner plus que correct – on en mangerait même pour quatre – et que l'ambiance matinale a tout de la chaleur du soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel sans nuages. Mais peu importe la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve, Arthur... non. La malédiction était décidée à éloigner les deux européens du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Et si Arthur, au fond de lui, criait à l'injustice ? S'il avait envie de faire ravaler ses paroles à « ce » Arthur manipulé par la magie ? Peut-être que oui, car il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait. Mais peut-être que non, parce qu'après tout, leur relation de centaines d'années ne s'est résumé qu'à cela. Alors quoi, est-ce une meilleure arme pour résister aux piques françaises, et ainsi, l'emporter à chaque fois sur leurs disputes ?

Arthur avait-il un but précis et bien calculé en effaçant Francis de sa vie ?

Beaucoup d'hypothèses sur les raisons d'Arthur, et rien que dans le cadre de leur relation, résidaient dans sa tête. Mais tant que l'anglais lui faisait face, il devait attendre pour les décortiquer. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fini de manger, visiblement pressé de se débarrasser du repas comme s'il s'agissait d'une tâche imposée. Il était clair et net que le britannique ne comptait visiblement pas profiter du séjour comme des vacances que son grand frère écossais voulait lui conseiller. En même temps, ça n'étonnerait pas du tout Francis si Arthur ne croyait pas un mot de la pseudo bonne volonté d'Allister. Un autre détail, Francis ne savait trop comment l'occuper. Le garder près de lui, c'est bien beau, mais comment ne pas le faire craquer trop vite s'il n'a rien pour justifier un tel comportement hormis ce que lui et Allister cachent ? Il allait devoir jouer sur ce qu'il savait de la personnalité d'Arthur : sa curiosité.

\- Arthur ? On va se promener ?

Francis lui souriait malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il avait en constatant la froide expression « je m'en foutiste » de l'anglais.

* * *

Dans les rues de Paris, le français désespérait à rendre les environs, les boutiques et les décors du quartier intéressants pour l'anglais. Celui-ci, en plus de ne faire aucun effort d'attention, faisait comme son possible pour ne rien entendre. Il avait peut-être affaire à Angleterre, mais tout de même, ça devenait grotesque, vexant et exagéré... Alors oui, Francis devait le forcer à avancer le long des rues en lui tenant le bras, en l'interpellant régulièrement ou tout simplement en lui attrapant les cheveux pour lui faire tourner la tête – au sens propre. L'attitude du représentant des îles britanniques était exactement la même que d'habitude, celle à laquelle France s'attendait bien sûr. Enfin, presque... Arthur était certes réticent à le suivre partout – comme si c'était à lui de promener son hôte et non l'inverse – mais il était également d'une humeur désagréable au possible. Évidemment qu'il l'a toujours été, mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement coriace, si ce n'est inquiétant. Angleterre avait perdu de sa _politesse_. Alors que même s'il s'agit d'une personne qu'il n'apprécie guère, il ferait un effort si c'était également un « parfait inconnu ».

Mais là, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, le français commençait à devenir plus nerveux. Il reconnaissait de moins en moins son rival d'Outre-Manche. N'importe quelle autre nation aurait dit qu'il n'y a aucun changement, hormis le fait que le sourcilleux ne se souvienne plus de son aîné. Mais Francis, qui était le plus proche de lui – après ses frères – et qui était justement le plus concerné par la situation, savait très bien ce qu'il en advenait. On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais la magie semble avoir transformé Arthur pour faire de lui un autre. Le rosbif qu'il connaît et qu'il a toujours connu est _égocentrique_, _imbu de sa personne_ et _fier comme un paon_. Rien à voir avec celui à ses côtés en ce moment même, plutôt _froid_, _impoli_ et _vexant_. Oui, entre eux, tout a toujours été vexant. Mais cette fois-ci, il était méchant, volontairement. Alors qu'avant il suffisait de provoquer quelques fois l'adversaire pour qu'il réponde au quart de tour. Si tel avait été le cas, comme toujours, Arthur aurait eu un sourire malin aux lèvres. Francis se serait senti ennuyé. Arthur aurait insulté sa gastronomie. Francis se serait énervé. Arthur aurait rit, moqueur. Juste pour gagner. Juste pour la compétition. Et juste assez pour être sûr que son rival aura le courage de revenir à la charge une prochaine fois.

Pas en crachant silencieusement sur son pays comme la dernière des sous-merdes. Et quand bien même Arthur ignorait qui était Francis et ce que ce dernier savait, il n'a aucune justification pour traiter ainsi son hôte.

Alors plusieurs fois, Francis lui a proposé quelque chose. Arthur refusait.

Plusieurs fois, il lui a parlé d'un de ses centres d'intérêt. Arthur disait clairement qu'il s'en foutait.

Plusieurs fois Francis a relancé la conversation... Arthur le rejetait, tout simplement.

Il avait un certain self-control, mais là le représentant français était à bout. Alors ils se disputaient. Comme autrefois, comme toujours. Et là seulement Francis sentait la nostalgie lui montait au nez. C'était visiblement tout ce qu'il restait du temps passé avec son Némésis. Quelque part, c'était rassurant. D'une autre, c'était plutôt malheureux. Afin d'évacuer ce malaise accumulé, ces jours à espérer qu'il guérira complètement, Francis devait-il se résoudre à seulement se disputer violemment avec le britannique ? Il a toujours vécu avec ce genre de relation, mais aujourd'hui, sa motivation à lui rafraîchir la mémoire a évolué à tel point qu'il ne sait même plus quel est son but précis.

Pourquoi rendre la mémoire à Arthur.

Pourquoi faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne, qu'il n'oublie jamais.

Pourquoi rester quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Les jours passèrent dans la paisible ville de Paris... mais l'ambiance ne se prêtait pas à l'appartement dans lequel séjournaient froidement les deux rivaux. Quand bien même ils n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'autrefois, aujourd'hui, ils le sont à nouveau.

Prendre un nouveau départ dans leur relation pour reconstruire la même. Arthur et Francis étaient à nouveau ennemis. Et vivant temporairement sous le même toit, l'anglais s'en souvenait. Cependant, Francis devait admettre qu'il échouait doucement dans sa mission. Le problème ne se résolvait pas, et il perdait peu à peu ses chances de savoir où se trouve cette page arrachée, visiblement seule clé pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

Il était dans une impasse.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, le téléphone fixe accroché au mur résonna dans la pièce. Arthur, installé sur le balcon, tourna seulement la tête. Aucune réaction. Après tout si ce type n'était pas là à temps pour décrocher, c'est son problème. Bien qu'il ignore que le « vrai » Arthur se serait dégonflé et aurait finalement prit le combiné pour appeler Francis ensuite, « celui-ci » restait là, à écouter la sonnerie se perdre dans le vide. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon mais l'oreille tendue, il devina le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, de pas pressés, et de l'horripilante voix de cet homme. Bien qu'un peu éloigné, il pouvait l'entendre.

\- Allô ? … Oui... Non, pas encore.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la personne à l'autre bout du fil, mais ces derniers jours, il s'agissait d'Allister. Son grand frère. Écosse. Son frère aîné. Celui qui lui a imposé ces foutus vacances. En quoi se prendre la tête avec Francis Bonnefoy était reposant ? Le rouquin avait clairement quelque chose derrière la tête pour l'envoyer ici. Et que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir quoi... Questionner le grand blond est certes une option, mais il lui est déjà insupportable, il n'a pas du tout envie de lui demander. Non, il préférait faire les choses seul. Il a toujours tout fait tout seul de toutes façons.

… Toujours.

\- Oui, il est là, bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'il soit... Non, j'ai essayé, mais rien à faire.

Pour parler autant et tout les jours à Francis, Allister devait vraiment bien l'aimer. Il n'a jamais connu son frère aussi bavard. Et surtout pas au point de téléphoner tout les jours. Et pas pour lui, qui plus est. Pas une fois Francis ne lui a passé le combiné. Qui était-il, à la fin ? Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, le présenter à cet homme dont il ne sait rien ? Un humain ordinaire en plus. Qui habite dans un coin dont il n'a jamais entendu parlé. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il a vu sur une carte la taille du pays, voisin du sien, il a été prit de court. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte ? Lui qui avait élevé les États-Unis, prit le Canada, envahit l'Australie, n'a pas remarqué ce bout de terre plus grand que ses îles alors que les deux sont reliés par un tunnel sous la Manche ? Il était bien tenté de faire des recherches sur ce territoire inconnu, mais son colocataire l'empêchait de faire comme bon lui semble... Toujours à lui imposer des promenades et des sorties dont il n'a cure.

\- Là ? Il est dehors. … Ah ? Trés bien, attend une minute...

L'anglais ne tourna toujours pas la tête lorsque la voix de Francis, plus proche cette fois, l'appela :

\- Arthur, c'est pour toi.

Il daigna le regarder après un court silence, l'air plus las que jamais. Sans un merci, il prit le téléphone et retourna à l'intérieur.

\- Allô.

\- _Aye, wee bro._

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, vexé par le culot dont son aîné faisait preuve. Surtout dans ces conditions-là.

\- Allister, tu vas m'expliquer ça tout de suite.

\- Calmes-toi, Thutur. Alors, c'est comment Paris ? T'aimes ? Le Francis il prend bien soin d'toi ?

\- Je veux rentrer. Je déteste cet endroit. Je m'ennuies, je ne fais rien de spécial, et j'ai du travail à Londres. Arrange-toi pour me trouver un avion ou un... train qui repart là-dessous, quand tu veux, mais le plus vite possible.

\- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton frangin pour ces congés gratuits. Sale gamin.

\- _I'm not a fucking brat_, c'est toi qui m'a imposé ces « vacances » alors que je suis occupé.

Derrière lui, Francis restait en retrait, l'épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la baie vitrée. Arthur lui jeta un regard vilain, cherchant la paix pendant qu'il vociférait au téléphone, et prit lui-même l'initiative de s'éloigner pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre prévue à ce « séjour ». Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il cessa de tourner autour du pot.

\- Dit-moi ce que je fais là.

\- Tu prends des vacances, bro'.

\- Dit-moi ce que je fais dans l'appartement d'un type qui me colle tout le temps – et de manière particulièrement insupportable.

Un silence répondit à son ton grognon. Il tapote du pied. Allister inspira, mais le laissa sans réponse. Agacé, Arthur reprit :

\- Ça fait des jours que tu es chez moi sans explications et que tu fouilles mon sous-sol sans me laisser y entrer. Tu y es encore je paries ? Et Canada, il n'est pas retourné chez lui ? Qu'est ce que vous me cachez tous, tu peux bien me le dire maintenant.

\- T'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre, là.

\- Pas assez _quoi_ ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Allister. Plus tu tairas, plus je chercherai. Et ce n'est pas en m'envoyant je ne sais où chez un parfait inconnu que tu vas m'en empêcher. Si tu fais des bricoles avec la magie – la _mienne_ – je suis parfaitement en droit de savoir.

\- C'est pas gentil pour lui.

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendait le rouquin allumer son briquet.

\- Qui est-il ? Pourquoi chez lui plutôt qu'ailleurs ?

\- J'vais être franc, Thutur, je peux pas te le dire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Enfin, je peux, mais soit tu vas pas me croire, soit tu vas oublier. Comme ça fait des jours que t'es là-bas et que tu sembles te souvenir de tout, j'imagine que tu peux l'garder en tête... Mais nan, je te dirai rien. C'est son boulot à Frenchie.

\- Frenchie... marmonne-t-il.

Un très court moment d'absence fit résonner ce mot dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Étrange... Il n'a jamais entendu ce mot, et pourtant il a l'impression de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà écouté de la bouche de son grand frère écossais. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que la voix d'Écosse le redescendit sur Terre.

\- Écoute Arthur. Boude autant que tu en as envie, mais je veux que tu restes là-bas. Ne rentre pas tant que ton séjour n'est pas terminé. Normalement, tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions lorsque tu reviendras. _Aye_ ?

Angleterre ne voulait plus que protester, pensant avoir déjà trop attendu pour que ce fichu séjour en France ne touche enfin à sa fin. Mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son grand frère n'a jamais semblé aussi sérieux. Il était maintenant évident que lui, Matthew, et peut-être même Francis, lui cachaient quelque chose. Les mêmes questions qu'il lui a déjà posé lui reviennent, l'envie de connaître rapidement les réponses lui brûlant les lèvres, mais il s'abstint, connaissant très bien la tête dure qu'était son frère. Inutile d'insister, pour Écosse, un non est un non.

\- _Yes_.

Peu après, les deux se saluèrent – à peu près – convenablement, avant qu'Arthur ne raccroche plus vite que lui. Il était vexé. Vexé et confus. Pourquoi toutes ces choses qu'on lui cachait et quel rapport avec ce voyage forcé ? Mais la destination comptait-elle vraiment ? N'était-ce pas plutôt la colocation qu'il devait soupçonner ? Si Écosse n'a rien voulu dire de l'identité de Francis, pas même un « c'est un humain ordinaire, inutile de le juger si durement malgré toi », c'est parce qu'il n'était sans doute pas si ordinaire que ça. Alors quoi, qu'y avait-il sous ces boucles blondes et derrière ces yeux bleus ? S'il pouvait utiliser ses artefacts magiques, il en saurait plus en moins de deux. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, il n'est même plus autorisé à utiliser les outils de _son_ sous-sol secret.

Qu'aurait-il pu découvrir ? Que pouvait-il découvrir sans rien, ici, dans cet étrange pays ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas chez lui qu'il n'est capable de rien. Surtout en tant que nation. Avec une grimace, il ouvrit la porte pour sortir... et manqua de buter dans un français qui, visiblement, se tenait sans gêne contre le bois. Celui-ci conserva son équilibre, mais pas sa discrétion. Arthur le dévisagea d'un regard mauvais.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant.

\- Je venais seulement voir si tu avais fini.

\- Oui, fit-il lourdement avant de lui tendre le téléphone.

Francis récupéra le combiné tandis que l'anglais s'éloignait. Celui-ci sentait son regard, les yeux azurs ne le quittaient plus. En fait, ils ne l'ont jamais quitté. Toujours à l'observer de près comme de loin, à l'espionner, à deviner ses intentions et ses actions. À le surveiller. Il n'était pas certain, mais Angleterre pensait de plus en plus que l'appartement de Paris était plus une cellule de prison qu'une chambre d'hôte. Ça ne lui crevait pas les yeux parce qu'il ne se doutait encore de rien, mais maintenant, il se rend parfaitement compte que depuis qu'il a posé le pied ici, Francis ne le lâchait _absolument pas_. Et ça franchement... Arthur ne le supportait pas. Qu'on le colle. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce « français » et aujourd'hui encore moins. S'il se mettait à écouter aux portes... C'est que le doute sur ses intentions n'est plus permis.

\- Dit.

Il se retourne, et encore, manque de percuter le grand blond qui était déjà derrière lui, visiblement _trop_ près. Une irritation de plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

Francis sembla prit de court, puisqu'il cligna des yeux, incertain.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- C'est bon, inutile de jouer la comédie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas ici par hasard. Ce n'est pas le genre de mon frère de m'envoyer en vacances pour me reposer. Dit-moi qui tu es et ce que tu veux.

Un court silence lui répondit. Apparemment amusé – ou bien essayait-il de cacher sa nervosité ? - Francis ria doucement. Un rire doux aux oreilles. Mais insupportable pour les nerfs du sourcilleux.

\- Ce que tu es franc.

\- Et pressé. Je veux rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi.

Une fois encore, Francis esquiva la question en agissant autrement. Il le regardait. Fixement. Ses orbes bleus le parcourait de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Et Arthur, qui se mordait les joues d'impatience, manqua de sortir une vulgarité supplémentaire pour le faire parler. Ces derniers temps, la relation entre les deux colocataires s'est particulièrement dégradé, et même Arthur qui n'est pas un champion de la sociabilisation sait que cracher une fois de plus ne l'aidera pas. Alors comment devait-il procéder ? Pas même son frère ne veut lui accorder le moindre détail, comment est-il supposé deviner le reste alors qu'il est en territoire inconnu ? Face à ce regard qui le dévorait, Arthur fronça davantage les sourcils. C'est avec un sourire suffisant – et terriblement irritant – que l'aîné répondit enfin :

\- Tu devrais te détendre et profiter de tes vacances.

Le poing d'Arthur échappa au contrôle de ce dernier.

Il venait de frapper son hôte. Sans comprendre pourquoi.

Plus sonné par cette spontanéité que par la violence, Francis le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. Avec un temps de retard il massa sa joue endolorie. Et Arthur, qui reconsidéra plus lentement la chose, regarda sa main serrée et fit bouger ses doigts pour les entendre craquer. Il l'avait bien frappé, et il n'y est pas allé de main morte. La sensation était à la fois jouissive et... étrangement familière. Il s'est déjà battu à coups de poings avec d'autres nations, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se lâche sur une personne dont il ne sait rien. Surtout si c'est pour avoir l'impression que, lui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le frappe... Pourtant, malgré leur mauvaise entente de ces derniers jours, l'un n'a jamais levé la main sur l'autre. Alors pourquoi, maintenant, Arthur a eu soudainement envie de... ?

\- Des excuses ne seraient pas de refus...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu la méritais amplement.

\- Quel petit punk tu restes, soupire-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Qui t'a parlé de ça, frog ?!

Un nouveau silence.

Un déclic commun fit écho dans leur esprit.

Tout deux s'étaient mutuellement appelé par un surnom que l'un comme l'autre ne pensait pas entendre. Ils clignèrent des yeux. Arthur par incompréhension, Francis par surprise. Ce dernier réagit plus vite, tournant la tête vers une direction au hasard. Arthur l'avait appelé _frog_. Comme il l'a toujours fait depuis des années, non... des décennies. Et quand bien même c'était une insulte qui lui était propre, Francis était quelque peu touché de l'entendre à nouveau de la bouche de l'anglais. Était-ce un coup de chance ? La mémoire du britannique réapparaissait-elle doucement ? Aurait-il suffisamment attendu pour n'entendre qu'à nouveau ce surnom médiocre ? C'était idiot, mais France était bel et bien agréablement surpris de cet élan d'antipathie spontané. Arthur en revanche, à qui les souvenirs faisaient toujours défaut, ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ni son surnom. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Francis lui fit soudainement dos.

\- Dis donc, comment tu sais que... Qui t'en a parlé ? Et surtout... Non, ça fait trop longtemps... C'est Allister qui... ? Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Arthur ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici, mais Francis cachait ses larmes. Elles n'étaient pas abondantes, mais bien présentes. Deux, ou trois. Qui roulaient le long de ses joues et qui s'écrasèrent sur la moquette. Il était...

_Soulagé._

Soulagé de savoir son ennemi de toujours dans une situation qui n'est pas désespérée. Lui qui craignait de ne rien pouvoir faire, finalement sa patience qui avait presque atteint ses limites fut récompensée. Et le plus troublant n'était ni ce surnom venu de nulle part, ni l'évidence de l'effort avant le réconfort, mais bien le fait que France pleurait de joie. Hors de question de le lui révéler cependant, lui-même ne comprenait déjà pas bien pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, peut-être était-ce le soulagement de voir que la venue d'Arthur à Paris n'était pas vaine, qui sait. Aveuglé par cette haine renouvelée avec le « faux » Arthur impoli et vexant, il n'a rien vu venir. Il ne s'est pas douté une seule seconde qu'entendre une bribe du passé lui ferait tellement plaisir...

Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Francis ne comptait pas abandonner.

* * *

Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

La view c'est cool, mais la review, ça fait plaisir. Et nourrit les auteurs. Sinon ils meurent. Et leur inspiration avec.

Bonsouar, love.


	4. Page cornée

Je vous suis reviendu !

Pour le chapitre qui va suivre, je promets plus de contenu. Car, bonnes nouvelles aux plus perverties d'entre vous, la fanfic passe officiellement en **Rating M ! /o/** Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas publié, et récemment, on m'en réclamait, mais prévoyante comme je suis – quand j'oublies d'omettre que je suis juste soit très en retard, soit de mauvaise foi – j'avais déjà prévu le coup. Vraiment, moi-même en manque de scènes hot, je ne pouvais rester de glace tout au long de cette fic... J'espère que vous m'en reverrez ravi. Et bien sûr que c'est français, y'a des mots français dedans !

J'ose espérer la bonne lecture !

* * *

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'Allister a entendu la voix de son grincheux de petit frère au téléphone.

Et voilà quatre jours qu'il s'active davantage à fouiller le petit repaire secret de ce dernier. Même s'il s'agissait des affaires d'Arthur, l'écossais les remettait toujours à leur place, ces dernières étant des grimoires anciens et des artefacts magiques précieux. En tant que connaisseur en la matière, il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre le bazar dans le sous-sol, même s'il s'agissait de celui d'Angleterre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir avancé dans sa quête des souvenirs perdus. En revanche, il semblait beaucoup plus intéressé en la personne de Francis. Malgré sa haine renouvelée envers le français, il questionnait un peu trop son grand frère au sujet de ce dernier. Mais Écosse n'avait pas mentit : techniquement, il pouvait tout déballer à Arthur. Le soucis, c'était qu'il le prendrait pour une mauvaise blague et claquerait la porte de l'appartement de Paris... avant de tout oublier et d'ainsi, se retrouver perdu au milieu de la capitale. Et pour Francis, le ramener ne serait pas chose aisée.

Assis sur le sofa du salon de la maison anglaise, le rouquin lisait rapidement mais attentivement chaque bouquin qu'il avait ramené du sous-sol. En cohabitation, Matthew n'avait toujours pas quitté les lieux, et s'affairait régulièrement au ménage et à la préparation du thé pour caler l'estomac du britannique, qui disait régulièrement ne pas avoir faim. Ses méninges se creusaient si bien qu'il n'en éprouva nullement le besoin, du moins, pas suffisamment pour s'interrompre dans son travail. On frappa à la porte. D'un bref geste de la main, Allister demanda au canadien d'aller ouvrir, les yeux toujours rivés sur les pages. Peu après, son petit frère (qui était également celui d'Arthur) Irlande du Nord entra dans la pièce.

\- C'est moi. J'ai eu un mal fou à la retrouver.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Euh, je l'ai perdu de vue... Elle a dû se réfugier dans le sous-sol ?

Allister bougea lentement la tête.

\- Ce s'rait bien la première fois qu'une fille lui est entièrement dévoué...

\- Mais dis frangin... fit l'irlandais en s'asseyant à ses côtés, non sans faire un petit signe à Matthew. Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'Arthur ait tout oublié de France _seulement_ ? Pour ton meilleur ami, tu devrais plutôt te réjouir qu'il lui fichera enfin la paix, non ?

Pour toute réponse, l'écossais demeura silencieux, tournant les pages du grimoire entre ses mains. C'est vrai, de près comme de loin, la rivalité effacée entre les deux voisins d'Outre-Manche arrangerait tout le monde. Plus de disputes, de chamailleries, de cris inutiles et de poings en trop. La paix régnerait enfin en Europe et l'aîné des Kirkland serait tranquille sans recevoir la plainte de l'un ou de l'autre. Pourtant il s'est bien décidé à aider Francis à réunir les souvenirs d'Arthur et briser la malédiction qui pèse sur lui. S'ils y parvenaient, tout serait comme avant. Pour le plus grand malheur (?) des autres Nations qui assistent aux mêmes meetings qu'eux.

\- Tu l'demanderas à Frenchie. C'pas à moi d'dire ça.

Car même si Francis savait cacher ses émotions de près, il se laissait complètement allé de loin. Allister ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement, mais le jour où il s'est pour la première fois douté de quelque chose commençait à remonter. Il ne savait plus exactement où, quand, ni dans quelles circonstances, mais l'écossais se souvenait parfaitement du regard qu'envoyait Francis à Arthur lorsque ce dernier était loin, ignorant la paire d'yeux bleus qui le dévorait silencieusement et discrètement. Enfin, discret, peut-être pas, son crétin de petit frère a toujours été aveugle à ce sujet-là; et il ne serait pas étonné qu'il ne soit même pas capable de comprendre une déclaration de la part de son rival de toujours.

Oui, ça crevait les yeux : Francis était dingue de lui.

Ne connaissant que trop bien son allié français, Allister en était venu à la conclusion que même lui n'était pas au courant. Sans doute aveuglé par la haine mutuelle qu'ils partageaient depuis des siècles. France semblait donc incapable de s'avouer qu'il aimait autant son ennemi qu'il le détestait. Ou peut-être le savait-il, mais qu'il s'était fait à la fatale réalité comme quoi jamais ses sentiments ne seront rendus un jour. Il est vrai qu'Arthur est incroyablement têtu, langue de vipère et gratuitement méchant.

Ce qui faisait également de lui un être rongé par une lourde mauvaise foi.

Donc, bien sûr, Écosse s'est esnuite un peu plus penché sur le cas de son frère, et a cherché à connaître le ressentit exact de ce dernier vis-à-vis de Francis. Impossible d'y voir plus clair que chez l'autre, cependant. Mais la possibilité n'était pas à exclure. Car bien que fait de rage, il était aussi d'une sensibilité que seuls ses frères et France connaissaient chez lui. Alors Arthur était-il également amoureux de Francis ? Fifty-fifty. « Oui » a autant de chances que « non ». Et ce n'est pas la situation actuelle qui va l'aider à comprendre.

En revanche, Francis, qui lui l'aimait sans l'ombre d'un doute d'un amour sincère, était blessé.

À un moment ou un autre, cette réalité allait lui revenir en pleine figure. Et si l'on ne faisait rien pour guérir Angleterre, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Par amitié donc, pour le moral et la santé de son meilleur ami, Allister s'était résolu à l'aider. Il referma son livre et se leva en même temps que son frère, s'apprêtant à descendre au sous-sol.

\- Ah mais... S'il guérit...

* * *

Durant ces quatre jours, Francis avait changé son comportement. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée, puisque la méthode pot de colle a valu le retour de l'affectueux et détestable surnom de « frog », pourtant le français ne se sentait pas d'emprisonner autant qu'il le faisait son invité. De plus, la dispute avait révélé qu'Arthur commençait vraiment à perdre patience, et qu'il valait mieux lâcher un peu la bride histoire de ne pas le faire fuir. Leur relation était redevenu ce qu'elle a toujours été : la pire qu'ils puisse avoir. Mais le but n'est pas de se faire détesté. Et puis, quand bien même ce serait le signe de sa mémoire qui refait peu à peu surface, avoir un invité aussi froid toute la journée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'Angleterre...

Francis avait alors opté pour la méthode « docile », où il accepterait de laisser le choix à l'anglais de sortir, de rester, de faire ce qu'il veut... tant que ça ne l'éloigne pas de sa mission. Sauf que ce dernier n'avait envie que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui. Sans oublier qu'il avait attisé sa curiosité en plus de ses foudres : Angleterre voulait entendre les raisons de son voyage forcé. _Dans tout les cas, il ne veut plus voir ma tronche..._ S'il pouvait le faire sans qu'Arthur ne le remarque, il s'applaudirait pour avoir été trop fonceur : il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son comportement habituel avec lui. Les mauvaises habitudes étaient restés et il a frôlé l'échec de sa tâche. Dire que c'était son idée de l'emmener ici... Il devait se rattraper.

Alors, en premier lieu, il lui fallait récupérer sa confiance. Pour Angleterre, actuellement, France est Francis Bonnefoy, un ami d'Écosse qui s'occupe de son séjour à Paris. En tant qu'hôte, il est normal de vouloir renouer les liens et de mieux s'entendre avec son invité. De toutes façons, il n'a pas d'autres choix. Il l'a échappé de justesse, mais il est clair qu'à la prochaine erreur, l'anglais prendra la fuite.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs déjà prit l'initiative de s'enfermer dans sa chambre depuis le dernier coup de fil d'Allister. Il ne sortait que lorsqu'il avait faim, et en dehors de cela, on ne le voyait ou ne l'entendait jamais. Ce qui étonna fort le latin. Plusieurs fois, il pensait que, ça y'est, le britton allait plier bagage et essayer de trouver l'aéroport ou la gare tout seul. Mais non, il demeurait « prisonnier » de la pièce, comme si au final, il avait changé d'avis. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette rébellion : soit Arthur boudait, soit il attendait des excuses. Francis hésitait à lui en donner, après tout, lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité. Cette malédiction le rendait rustre et méchant. Même l'original Angleterre n'en ferait pas autant. L'idée qu'il se soit infligé chose pareille exprès pour se comporter ainsi avec son rival l'attristait. Le haïssait-il à ce point... ?

Il secoua la tête et prit le plateau qu'il confectionnait durant sa rêverie. Ce n'était pas le moment de confondre sa mission avec les sentiments, sinon il n'allait jamais en voir le bout.

Les mains prises, il ne pouvait pas frapper à la porte.

\- Arthur ? Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

Le silence qu'il reçut comme réponse lui fit craindre d'avoir manqué sa tentative de réconciliation. Mais il soupira discrètement de soulagement lorsque la tête ébouriffée lui apparut. Celle-ci baissa tout de suite les yeux sur le service à thé, prêt et dégageant une délicieuse odeur de menthe, que Francis se hâta de lui mettre pratiquement sous le nez. Pour accompagner cette bonne attention – qui se voulait vraiment bonne – il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

\- Il est 17h.

Un frisson d'appréhension le parcouru tout de suite après qu'il l'ait dit. Peut-être qu'Arthur allait se vexer parce qu'il se fiait à des clichés pareils ? Sauf que celui-ci hocha seulement la tête en approbation et s'écarta de la porte pour rejoindre la petite table située à l'autre bout de la pièce. Apparemment, la première étape était franchie. Rassuré, le français entra sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière lui, qu'il poussa à l'aide de son talon.

* * *

Dans la chambre que Francis avait préparé quelques jours plus tôt, l'anglais semblait s'y être parfaitement installé, et ce malgré leurs querelles. Soit parce qu'il n'avait de toutes façons nulle part où aller, soit parce qu'il était tout de même trop poli pour oser mettre sans dessus-dessous la chambre d'invité d'un homme qui gâchait ses soi-disant vacances. Sa valise était vide, rangée dans le fond de l'armoire qui abritait tout ses vêtements parfaitement posés sur les cintres mis à disposition. Son pyjama était plié, reposant sur la commode, et le lit était si bien fait qu'on ne dirait pas que cela faisait déjà bientôt un mois qu'il vivait dans cette chambre. Un temps que Francis n'avait pas vu passer, et ce malgré l'envie pressante du britannique de repartir et qu'il répétait à tout va. L'habitude d'avoir ce grincheux sous la main sans doute. Après tout, avoir Arthur à la maison ne lui était pas tout à fait étranger. Lui, au moins, n'avait pas oublié une miette de leur « ancienne » relation.

Le plateau était posé sur la table, de façon à ce que les deux hommes, installés face à face, puisse boire leur thé sans gêne. À voir la satisfaction que semblait ressentir l'anglais à boire de l'eau chaude avec quelques feuilles, Francis se félicita de cette idée simple mais efficace. Maintenant, il s'agissait de faire la paix.

\- Je dois dire que...

Quoi, encore une remarque ? Il n'était vraiment pas apte à en recevoir d'autres...

\- Tu connais un bon nombre de mes habitudes.

Agréablement surpris par le ton poli et presque doux qu'il employait, France se surprit à sourire naturellement à ce visage encore figé par la froideur des derniers jours.

\- Ton frère me parle beaucoup de toi. Je n'ai pas connaissance uniquement de tes habitudes.

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Il y a apparemment des choses que vous savez et que j'ignore.

\- Oh, par pitié, pas encore...

Presque. Cette fois-ci, Francis n'a pu retenir sa plainte. L'anglais en face de lui fronça légèrement les sourcils et prit sa tasse en regardant ailleurs.

\- Mais je ne vais pas te questionner là-dessus aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'on s'est assez prit la tête comme ça.

\- Je t'en serais immensément reconnaissant...

\- Ça m'énerve quand même de ne pas savoir...

\- Tu sauras tout le moment venu, c'est promis.

Il afficha une moue plus ou moins vexée en lâchant un « hmm » désapprobateur. Arthur sait qu'Écosse et Francis trament quelque chose ensemble, et être dans l'ignorance le mettait hors de lui. Or, sans qu'il n'en vienne à l'avouer, Angleterre savait que lui aussi était allé trop loin, et que pour une fois, il lui valait peut-être mieux obéir à son grand frère... sur lequel il n'oubliera pas de cracher à son retour, sans doute renseigné comme il le voulait.

Francis profita que le rosbif soit plongé dans ses réflexions pour l'observer. C'est vrai, il connaissait tout de ses habitudes. Et même s'il avait perdu la mémoire, rien chez lui n'avait changé. Encore une fois, l'idée que la présence ou l'absence du français dans sa vie n'aurait eu aucune incidence sur sa personne l'assombrit. Décidément, France ne pouvait se résoudre à n'être « rien » pour Angleterre. Il lui fallait une place, une apparition brève et soudaine dans l'esprit de l'anglais qui rappelle à ce dernier que, si, son Némésis est toujours son voisin le plus proche et sera toujours là pour lui mener la vie dure. Il voulait que chaque matin, en révisant son planning dés le réveil, il apparaisse un instant dans ses pensées, lui affichant cette quotidienne mine boudeuse que le latin a toujours trouvé adorable... Les choses ont toujours été ainsi et ça l'amusait.

Ça le faisait marrer.

Ça l'enchantait même.

On peut même carrément dire qu'il adorait ça. Être dans la tête d'Arthur. Le hanter. Lui rappeler chaque jour et à chaque instant qu'il existe. Qu'il n'est pas loin. Qu'il pourra toujours surgir de n'importe où. L'original Arthur savait cela. Du matin au soir, il savait qu'il existe. Comme n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Seulement, n'importe qui n'était pas Arthur. Il pouvait bien occuper l'esprit de quelqu'un, mais si ce n'était pas lui, ça n'avait rien d'amusant.

Ça ne le faisait pas rire.

Il s'en fichait, même.

Son égocentrisme était certes surdimensionné, mais rien ne l'intéressait plus que d'avoir une répercussion sur Arthur. Le petit chasseur qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé, lui qui fut son « premier ami » si l'ont devait choisir des mots. C'est grâce à France qu'on connut Angleterre. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de lui rendre visite régulièrement, et même plus encore... Il était si important pour lui – à savoir pour son existence – à cette époque... Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait en face de lui. Tout ces souvenirs qui remontaient jusqu'à sa naissance, envolés. Emprisonnés. Perdus.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

Francis sortit de ses songes, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'Arthur lui parlait à nouveau. Ce dernier posa sa tasse vide, tandis que le français leva les yeux qu'il avait posé sur la sienne, à moitié pleine et froide.

\- Tu as fini de mater ? fit-il sur un ton faussement ironique, non sans quelques rougeurs de gêne.

\- Hm ?

\- Rien... rien... Je disais, tu n'as pas de petite amie ?

Le temps de comprendre qu'Arthur lui avait bel et bien posé une question sur sa vie privée, il cligna des yeux et le fit répéter – une troisième fois.

\- Comme tu n'avais visiblement rien de mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'un type sortit de nulle part pendant presque un mois, je me suis dis que tu ne devais pas avoir de fiancée, ni même de copine... ou d'amis. Enfin, je te demande ça pour discuter... parce que... parce que tu m'as apporté le thé et je serais vraiment un imbécile pour ne pas te faire la causette cinq minutes. Ne crois pas que je fais ça parce que je passe un bon moment, hein !

Le discours de la mauvaise foi. Il y avait longtemps que Francis ne l'avait pas entendu. Ravi – d'il ne sait où – il répondit avec un sourire franc :

\- Non, je n'ai personne. Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'ai eu beau rencontrer des gens tous aussi intéressants et différents les uns des autres, l'idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Sans doute parce qu'aucun ne m'inspirait un avenir à deux.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'Arthur le regardait dans les yeux. Il semblait s'intéresser à la conversation, pas comme il l'aurait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Avant que le silence ne s'installe trop longtemps, Francis reprit, les jambes croisées :

\- Même si tes beaux yeux m'y encourageraient~

\- Je crois avoir une idée de pourquoi personne n'a voulu de toi...

\- C'est rude à dire, mon lapin.

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un petit rire amusé. Malgré le ton, il était sérieux. Arthur avait de beaux yeux. Verts comme de l'émeraude, il l'a toujours pensé. Seulement à l'époque, lui dire aurait gonflé son ego, et bien évidemment, France s'est toujours abstenu de faire un compliment sur son physique. Mais même s'il se trouvait beau, Arthur était pour lui une beauté subjective. Entre autres, il ne le trouvait pas désagréable à regarder. Peut-être parce qu'il avait longtemps l'habitude de le trouver mignon lorsqu'il était petit. Voyant les yeux ouverts et figés de son interlocuteur, Francis prolongea un peu plus son rire, cherchant à détendre encore plus l'atmosphère. Mais Angleterre semblait partit ailleurs. Le silence qui pesait après était assez gênant, mais il le brisa assez rapidement.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- « C'est rude à dire » ?

\- Non, après.

\- « Mon lapin »... ?

Cette fois, la voix d'Arthur s'évapora pour de bon. Francis s'interrogea un bref instant avant de comprendre – du moins, il espérait avoir raison. Et si ce surnom faisait écho dans les souvenirs perdus du britannique ? _Je ne dois pas le perdre..._ Dans l'idée qu'il devait l'encourager à se souvenir encore un peu, le français rapprocha sa chaise et croisa les bras sur le bord de la table, rapprochant son visage en même temps que sa voix. Comme un appel à l'original Arthur entravé par la malédiction, il répéta :

\- Mon lapin...

Le regard verdoyant d'Angleterre était rivé sur lui, comme s'il cherchait encore la personne qui l'appelait par ce petit nom ridicule mais affectueux. Ou moqueur. Ou juste dégradant. Qu'importe, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, et son esprit voulait le pousser à se rappeler où. Francis priait en son fort intérieur pour que ça fonctionne. Il en avait assez d'être ignoré par l'Arthur qu'il a toujours connu, qui est tapi au fond de celui-ci. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée d'être ignoré à jamais. De ne plus pouvoir représenter quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il avait besoin d'un nom et d'un visage dans sa vie. Il voulait qu'il l'appelle, qu'il le désigne, qu'il sache toujours qu'il est bien là...

Tout à coup, une brusque tentation le prit.

Il contrôla cette envie à temps, tout en dissimulant ce malaise comme il put malgré la proximité qu'il venait d'engager.

Hélas, Arthur approcha de lui-même, encore à la recherche de réponses.

Ce fut le geste de trop et, comme s'il tombait de sa chaise, Francis déroba ses lèvres.

Lui-même surpris par cette initiative incontrôlée, il emprisonna le visage de l'anglais dans ses mains pour le forcer à ne pas s'enfuir tout de suite, en panique. C'était sans doute l'erreur de trop qui allait le séparer définitivement de lui. Pendant qu'il embrassait maladroitement – maladroitement, lui ! - son invité, des dizaines d'images embarrassantes et tristes lui brouillèrent l'esprit. Il voyait Angleterre le frapper, vociférer des insultes, claquer la porte après lui avoir hurlé de ne plus s'approcher de lui et se perdre dans la capitale. Il le voyait aussi se disputer avec son hôte pendant de longues et désagréables minutes. Il le voyait disparaître sans jamais revenir. Il le voyait même dans le futur, reprendre sa vie de Nation d'un côté pendant que France évoluerait de l'autre. Plus jamais les choses ne seront comme avant. Francis avait échoué.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une langue vint danser avec la sienne. De lui-même, Arthur avait approfondit leur baiser et semblait même enclin à aller plus loin.

Reprenant doucement son calme, le français fit glisser ses mains, passant des joues à la nuque. Ses doigts vinrent chatouiller la peau sous le col de chemise, incitant ainsi le britannique à se détendre un peu plus. Réticent au début, il s'abandonna rapidement à sa demande et posa sa propre main à l'arrière du cou de son hôte, cherchant une proximité plus intime. La table entre les deux commençait à devenir gênante. Alors, sans lui demander son avis, Francis se leva doucement de sa chaise sans interrompre leur baiser et avança prudemment jusqu'à lui pour entourer sa taille et son dos de ses bras. Arthur poussa un discret gémissement de satisfaction, ravi de ce rapprochement.

Et tout de suite après, Francis en voulut encore plus.

Les réponses positives de l'anglais l'encourageaient à avancer sans préjugés. Il le fit donc lentement reculer jusqu'à ce que tout deux perdent l'équilibre, s'étalant ainsi sur le lit dans lequel Arthur dormait seul jusque-là. Un mois à s'occuper de lui, sans avoir vu ou toucher personne entre-temps, ça aussi, c'était des facteurs qui l'emportaient doucement sur sa raison. D'ailleurs, l'idée que la malédiction ne retint pas Arthur de s'abandonner à un homme qu'il était forcé de détester par cette dernière ne l'effleura même pas. Celle-ci semblait s'être éteinte le temps qu'ils profitent de leur étreinte. N'avisant alors plus aucun obstacle, le français balaya le peu de bon sens qui lui restait et entreprit de satisfaire ses désirs comme ceux d'Arthur.

Leur baiser était devenu passionné et faisait monter la température de leurs corps, obligeant les deux hommes à se déshabiller petit à petit mutuellement. Leurs gestes étaient si doux et prudents qu'ils semblaient effrayés à l'idée d'être trop brusque. Pourtant, leurs regards brûlaient d'envie, et progressivement, l'un put lire l'impatience chez l'autre. Remarquant la timidité d'Arthur – qui restait un type coincé, au fond – Francis reprit le contrôle des préliminaires. À chacun, il ne restait plus que leur sous-vêtement, retenant prisonniers le signe évident de leur excitation. Il baissa celui d'Arthur, libérant son membre en plus d'un visage déformé par la gêne.

\- N'ai pas honte, ria doucement le français pour le mettre en confiance.

\- Ta gueule...

Au moins, il se laissait faire. Le caractère que France lui a toujours connu était avec lui, et pourtant rien de la malédiction ne l'en sépara. S'enivrant un peu plus de l'instant, il caressa son torse et ses hanches, glissant entièrement sur le corps de son amant pour pouvoir embrasser son entre-jambe. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'anglais et fit réagir son membre, que Francis s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres. Honteux, Arthur ne trouva d'autre tactique que de relever le menton, la tête presque jetée complètement en arrière. Francis retint un autre petit rire amusé, de peur de le vexer, et offrit une série de baisers taquins le long du sexe de son invité. Celui-ci se mordait déjà les lèvres, sans doute ivre d'avance du plaisir qu'il allait ressentir par la suite. Ou juste par peur de gémir trop fort. N'ayant jamais touché à Arthur, Francis ignorait quels étaient ses points sensibles, sa force, son endurance...

Il allait devoir découvrir tout cela rapidement pour lui offrir une agréable soirée.

Sachant la nation anglaise de nature peu patiente – avec lui en tout cas – il brûla – à regret – l'étape et lâcha sa verge qui se tendait peu à peu pour la laisser aux soins de sa bouche. Ainsi, les mains du français descendirent le long de son entre-jambe pour caresser doucement les cuisses. Un petit hoquet de surprise secoua Arthur. De ce qu'il sait de son Némésis, l'anglais est peu expérimenté dans les sports de chambre. Ça se ressentait sur son corps. Ses réactions montraient sa faiblesse, son étonnement. Soit Arthur était vierge – ce qui étonnerait fort Francis – soit sa dernière relation sexuelle remontait à plusieurs années. À tel point qu'il a dû en oublier les sensations. Pour le français, le côté humain d'Arthur était fragile. Il se cachait toujours derrière sa dureté de nation. Certes, il était le grand Empire Britannique, l'Angleterre, le plus gros morceau du Royaume-Uni mais... pour Francis, qui l'a trouvé et connu comme le plus farouche des petits gamins têtus dans son genre, il était bien moins que ça, pour ne pas dire, d'une autre part, beaucoup plus.

Francis détestait peut-être Angleterre, mais il devait adorer Arthur.

La nation était égocentrique, égoïste et froide.

L'humain était adorable, bien élevé et... attirant.

France trouvait Arthur attirant.

Quand on le prend avec ces mots, la malédiction prenait tout son sens.

_Non... pas encore._ Francis ne voulait plus penser à cette bêtise magique de malheur. Il voulait profiter de la présence de l'anglais, de l'ouverture qu'il s'est permit d'agrandir et de l'autorisation bénie à le toucher. Peut-être était-ce temporaire. Peut-être qu'il n'allait plus avoir cette chance ensuite. Il devait s'oublier, lui aussi. Se laisser aller. Obéir aux demandes d'Arthur et les coordiner avec les siennes.

Il écoutait ses soupirs pendant qu'il gâtait sa verge. Francis le prit comme une invitation à oublier tout le reste. Tant pis pour ce qui arrivera demain, il le regretterait amèrement s'il laissait passer cette chance. Alors, comme si son esprit s'était éteint et qu'il ne vivait plus que pour l'instant présent, il augmenta la cadence. Ne se fiant qu'à ce qu'il voulait sur le moment, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : goûter Arthur, l'essayer, le dévorer. Une main vint se perdre dans ses boucles blondes, l'encourageant à continuer. Il aurait bien voulu lever les yeux pour admirer l'effet qu'il devait produire, mais concentré à cet endroit, il reporta ceci à plus tard. Les secondes qui suivirent furent comblées par les gémissements d'Arthur, plus bruyants, qui envahissaient la pièce. Puis, lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer son prénom dans un souffle gêné, il recula la tête, échappant de peu à finir trop tôt son amant. Ça aurait été avec plaisir qu'il aurait « avalé », mais Francis voulait partager cette jouissance avec lui. Et à voir les bras tremblants de désir que lui tendit Arthur, lui aussi.

Le français remonta et se pencha vers lui pour répondre à cette demande d'affection. Mais il fut prit de court lorsque le britannique captura ses lèvres et sa langue dans un geste précipité. Collé à lui, l'aîné pouvait sentir sa peau moite, ses frissons de plaisir et ses doigts cherchant à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les muscles de son hôte. Même pendant l'amour, il était impatient.

… L'amour.

Francis voulait-il lui faire l'amour ? Ou ne cherchait-il que le réconfort charnel ? Combler l'absence du vrai Arthur ? Ou ce manque d'exercice physique nocturne qu'il n'a pas pratiqué pendant plus d'un mois ? Bien qu'il ait décidé de balayer ses sentiments et de ne dépendre que de ses envies actuelles, la nation française se demandait d'où il pouvait ressentir un tel plaisir à toucher ainsi ce corps à première vue fragile et hors d'atteinte de toute perversité. Il sépara leurs lèvres – dans un gémissement déçu du britton – et le regarda.

Dans une splendeur qui le fit rêver, Arthur représentait, là, tout de suite, le plus parfait objet de ses fantasmes. Il était beau, à le regarder avec ses yeux d'émeraudes. Et ses lèvres rougies par ses propres mordillements d'impatience ou ses baisers enflammés le rendait deux fois plus désirable. Non, décidément, Francis ne pouvait pas résister. D'ailleurs, il plongea à nouveau dans la débauche pour répondre à cet attirant appel. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit son propre membre se frotter contre le sien. Depuis combien de temps réclamait-il de l'attention, celui-là...

Francis le voulait. Tout de suite. Mais il devait attendre encore un peu; restait la préparation qui allait jouer sur la partie la plus importante de leur plaisir partagé. Les doigts de Francis tremblaient d'excitation au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la bouche française. Mais au dernier moment, la main d'Arthur s'en empara et, précipitamment, le blondinet les fit glisser entre ses propres lèvres. Surpris par l'initiative, France se sentit fondre dans des images encore plus embarrassantes qui sondaient son esprit.

Si là Arthur n'était pas un petit pervers, au fond...

Le corps brûlant de désir, il regarda avec luxure la langue d'Arthur humidifier ses doigts. Il voulait se dépêcher de les récupérer pour passer à l'étape suivante... Tout aussi impatient, l'anglais les laissa aller et Francis n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour les entrer progressivement. Les gémissements de son amant reprirent, mais quelque part, il insistait pour que son hôte le comble avec quelque chose de plus gros. Il vint l'embrasser comme pour lui faire comprendre que, oui, bientôt, très bientôt, leur plaisir atteindra son paroxysme. Lorsque le moment fut venu, le latin retira ses doigts, puis agrippa d'une main ferme ce fessier qui lui faisait envie. Le souffle d'Angleterre changea de manière à ce qu'il puisse se détendre le plus rapidement possible. Francis se pencha une dernière fois vers lui pour déposer un baiser tendre et rassurant sur la joue, puis il se redressa, prêt. Désireux. Et au final, lui aussi, impatient... Impatient, car qui sait, peut-être que dans la minute qui suit, Arthur va...

\- Ah... !

La voix rauque de plaisir, le britannique exprima la grisante sensation d'avoir son hôte en lui. Francis n'y était allé ni doucement, ni trop fort. Il était entré avec un rythme qui leur convenait à tout les deux, c'est à dire précipité, mais doux. Francis masturba quelques instants son amant pendant que celui-ci, yeux clos, s'habituait à sa présence. L'aîné donna quelques coups de hanche pour vérifier s'il pouvait débuter leurs ébats. Face aux soubresauts de plaisir qu'il reçut comme réponse, il ne se fit pas prier.

Il bougea. Assez rapidement.

Car ils étaient impatients.

Arthur rouvrit doucement les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Cette dernière laissa s'échapper quelques soupirs et gémissements incontrôlés, desquels Francis se nourrissait sans fin; soit par des baisers, soit à l'oreille, pour suivre attentivement le rythme auquel s'habituait son invité. Si Arthur criait plus fort, il y allait plus fort. Si Arthur l'agrippait avec force, il le marquait de suçons. Si Arthur murmurait son prénom avec de la luxure dans la voix, Francis lui répondait sur le même ton, sensuel, envieux, sur la même longueur d'ondes...

Vint un moment où Arthur en demandait à en échanger sa raison avec. Il s'accrochait aux draps ou bien aux hanches qui le satisfaisaient avec générosité. Perdu dans ces appels à la débauche répétitifs, Francis était dans le même état. Il cognait son point sensible, le martyrisait d'une puissance tout à fait jouissive, à tel point qu'il étouffa quelques grognements dans son épaule. Leurs voix se mêlèrent, autant par leurs lèvres scellées dans des baisers brûlants que par les échos de leurs cris de plaisir. C'est fou comme ils ne pouvaient plus se contrôler, ni se comporter comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire entre eux...

\- Francis ! Francis !

La voix d'Arthur rendue perverse par ses violents mais ô combien délicieux coups de hanches le rendait dingue. Ce prénom, combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de l'entendre ? De l'entendre sa bouche à lui, pour savoir qu'il est présent ? Qu'il sait qu'il existe, qu'il s'en souvienne... Il lui répondit avec le sien, sur un ton plus doux et plus intime qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait avec une autre de ses conquêtes.

Un ton amoureux.

Sur cette réalisation, Francis se libéra en son amant. Ce dernier, dans un gémissement étouffé, fit de même contre le torse fort et chaud de son hôte français.

La descente dans le monde réel allait être longue.

Pourtant, même une fois revenu sur Terre, Francis se sentait encore rêvé.

Il n'était pas sûr de s'endormir ou bien de continuer un songe.

* * *

Allister était assis sur le fauteuil du coin le plus rangé du sous-sol. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps déjà qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne fumait pas encore. Ah oui, on est en intérieur, et fumer à l'intérieur d'une pièce remplie de grimoires magiques sans fenêtres, ça ne lui disait pas grand chose. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à attendre que la « jeune fille » qu'avait ramené Irlande du Nord daigne se montrer. Hélas, elle avait un caractère bien trempé, et plutôt coriace. Tout comme son frère. Sérieusement, comment élevait-il ses créatures magiques ? Quand on voit le cercle d'amis inédit d'Angleterre, on a plutôt tendance à trouver qu'au final, le petit Amérique, il n'a pas été si raté que ça. Il aurait pu être têtu et imbu de sa personne, comme son père.

Les jambes croisées, signe d'impatience à la limite presque atteinte, il claqua la langue et jeta un très bref coup d'oeil au livre entrouvert à côté de lui, celui dont la page manque. Dire que l'état du sourcilleux ne se limitait qu'à ça. Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit, au _wee bro_, de s'infliger tel maléfice ? Quand bien même il le découvrirait, ça n'allait sûrement pas l'aider. Et même si en fait ce serait le cas, Écosse se voyait mal fouiller dans la vie d'Angleterre pour comprendre. Surtout des petits indices qui n'en sont peut-être pas et qui datent d'il y a plus d'un mois. Voire peut-être bien avant. La barbe. Toujours seul, du moins à première vue, il perdit patience et s'exclama au vide :

\- Tu sais, il le vivait pas si mal, son quotidien avec Frenchie. Il récupérera la mémoire et tout ses plus merdiques souvenirs, mais c'est pas ça qui va l'casser en morceaux. Il est pas en sucre, le morveux.

Quelque part, un signe lui transmit une réponse silencieuse et invisible.

\- _Aye_, j'sais qu'il t'a demandé d'garder la page, mais là c'est plutôt un cas d'urgence, tu vois ? Je te dénoncerai pas si c'est tout c'qui t'inquiète. Allez, dit-moi tout. Tout r'deviendra comme avant.

Dans un coin de la pièce, cachée entre deux épais livres, Pixie secoua la tête. La petite fée, que personne hormis les Kirkland ne pouvait voir, était bien résolue à rester fidèle aux demandes d'un Angleterre amnésique. Déçu et fatigué de se répéter, Allister soupira bruyamment et tourna la tête vers le sol. Quel argument pouvait-il encore utiliser contre la volonté d'une si petite chose ? Il resta silencieux, comme si le temps d'un passage angélique, il changeait subitement d'avis. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, évidemment, mais un détail lui revenait au fur et à mesure que Pixie résistait.

C'est qu'une chose pourrait en effet changer irréversiblement, si Arthur recouvrait la mémoire.

L'écossais se souciait des sentiments de France, qui lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son rival d'Outre-Manche. Et pourtant, quel cadeau allait-il lui faire ? Lui rendre un Angleterre haineux de sa république ? Pour le bien du monde, il ne pouvait laisser son petit frère dans cet état. Arthur devait se souvenir.

Mais derrière, il allait devoir laisser sa promesse en pâtir.

Le choix était... problématique.

* * *

À 3h du mat', je me disais que j'aurais pu/dû finir sur le lemon. Mais j'avais prévu de finir sur le dilemme cornélien. 'fin, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, si c'est grave à ce point ou pas, c'vous qui voyez hein, moi je sais de quoi il retourne-

Je ne suis point très inspirée à l'heure là pour les notes random d'ailleurs, je vais juste aller me coucher et espérer me réveiller avec autre chose que des menaces de mort. Même rien, pour le coup, ça m'irait c:

Passer une bonne nuit blanche~


	5. Page déchirée

Je vous le dis tout de suite, je suis déçue de ce chapitre. Autant le début est plutôt bien, autant ce qui le suit me laisse perplexe. Sans doute parce qu'on bouge pas beaucoup dans celui-là, dans l'espace je veux dire. Mais au moment où je m'en suis rendu compte, il me restait déjà très peu à écrire, alors j'ai renoncé à l'idée de tout reprendre, eh. Je dois vraiment, VRAIMENT, faire des trames pour les prochaines fois. Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews et, ayant terminé encore une fois ce chapitre à une heure tardive, vous laisse à votre lecture – car à plus de minuit, on a peu d'idée pour une intro.

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Plusieurs minutes que Francis était réveillé, et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il n'osait pas. Hier, en début de soirée, il avait laissé ses émotions parler et son corps le guider malgré les démons qui le secouaient. Maintenant qu'il avait franchi le pas, qu'il s'était laissé tenté, il avait peur de faire face à la réalité. Laquelle l'attendait ? Celle où Arthur allait regretter, ou pire, celle où il aura tout oublié ? Puisque ses souvenirs étaient stables pendant un séjour à longue durée, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais entre faire visiter la capitale de France et répondre à l'appel charnel, il y a quand même un pas immense... D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que cette nuit représentait pour l'anglais ? N'était-ce que par plaisir, que par envie ? Une tentation si forte que, peu importe, cet homme n'est pas une nation, il peut bien aller forniquer n'importe où sur la planète, tant que ça ne change rien pour la facette du monde ?

Francis avouait craindre les sentiments d'Arthur vis-à-vis de lui, bien qu'il n'était pas encore éclairé sur les siens. Alors, il gardait les yeux fermés. Clos. Fuyant la vérité et ce qu'elle lui réservait. Peut-être que le contact de ces cheveux en bataille qu'il sentait contre son torse ne lui était déjà plus permis. Comme par peur que ce soit le cas, la main du latin se leva doucement et, instinctivement, vint se glisser dans les mèches blondes. Ce simple geste berça un peu plus le français dans l'idée que, non, il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait...

Son nez s'y mêla à son tour, humant une odeur imaginaire. La menthe, qui émanait tout le temps d'Arthur durant les meetings. Elle avait maintenant presque totalement disparu pour être remplacée par des senteurs que le français reconnaissait facilement. Des senteurs de chez lui. De ses croissants le matin, de la lavande de sa nappe, du vin qu'il offrait en apéritif, même le shampoing qu'il utilise... Il avait l'impression d'y avoir laissé sa marque, de s'être approprié un bout de lui. Même s'il se sentait encore trop loin d'Angleterre. Malgré tout, les faits de la malédiction lui revenaient en pleine figure et il se disait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas l'atteindre, qu'il était loin d'être aussi proche qu'il en avait l'air. Ils s'étaient certes unis la nuit dernière, mais Francis imaginait toujours son bien connu Arthur encore à l'autre bout du pays. Sur son île. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Il se sentit pâlir lorsque le corps engourdi du britannique bougea doucement entre ses bras. Manquant de retenir sa respiration, le français décida de ne pas bouger, de faire comme s'il dormait toujours. Un léger mouvement indiqua qu'Arthur inspirait et expirait en douceur en même temps qu'il émergeait. Puis, le silence. Curieux, Francis ouvrit un œil. Son regard croisa immédiatement et inévitablement le sien. Il était fixe. Fatigué mais concentré. Par crainte, Francis n'osa détourner les yeux. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Arthur réagisse... bien. Au moins. Qu'il le jette s'il veut, mais qu'il lui épargne la douloureuse scène de ménage...

Les joues d'Arthur s'empourprèrent, et ce dernier vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Francis en fut silencieux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que toutes ses craintes pouvaient être balayées. Rassuré, il souffla doucement et resserra un peu son étreinte. Ce soudain moment de tendresse inattendu le surprit tellement qu'il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, débarrassé de toute idée noire. Peut-être allaient-elles revenir plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il s'abandonnait à l'insouciance et à l'instant présent. Il s'était trop torturé l'esprit et avait maintenant besoin de réconfort. Une deuxième fois, il huma les cheveux du rosbif, détendu.

\- Bonjour... marmonna l'anglais, la voix étouffée.

Francis lui répondit sur un ton doux, puis enchaîna :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- J'ai fais un drôle de rêve...

\- Ah oui ? fit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais plus lequel, mais j'entendais ta voix.

Dans un silence, Francis pencha pour la possibilité d'un souvenir qui refaisait surface. Mais si c'était tout ce qu'Arthur avait à dire là-dessus, il ne pouvait pas en tirer grand chose. Intrigué par ce mutisme, l'anglais leva les yeux vers lui, offrant un nouveau contact visuel. Ne sachant quoi répondre, France lui sourit et embrassa son front.

\- Eh bien Arthur, même après l'amour, tu es insatisfait et dois encore avoir des rêves sales ?~

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? bégaya-t-il. Arrête de tout déformer, je n'ai pas dis que-... Eh ! Enlève ta main !

La suite se résuma à une série de caresses taquines du français, qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rougir le plus jeune. Celui-ci, cependant, ne le repoussait pas. Étrange, pour un type atteint d'un maléfice qui consiste à écarter l'objet de sa fuite. Pourtant, ça n'avait plus rien d'un test. Francis oubliait vraiment que, normalement, il ne devrait même pas pouvoir parler à Arthur. Il le touchait pour s'amuser. Parce qu'il se sentait suffisamment proche. Et ce dernier le laissait faire, entre deux moues et autres protestations têtues. Les corps nus sous cette couette, ils oublièrent leur pudeur et se frôlèrent régulièrement dans une proximité plus ou moins intime, jonglant entre enfants qui se chamaillent et nouveau jeune couple.

Mais ils étaient France et Angleterre, loin de là l'idée d'en être un.

Leur matinée se déroula ainsi : ils restèrent au lit, se remettant ensemble des épreuves traversées et de leur nuit passée. Francis demeura silencieux sur les secrets qu'il lui cachait encore. Son but, il ne l'avait pas oublié : passer suffisamment de temps avec Arthur pour lui déterrer le souvenir de la cachette de la page manquante. Bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation dans leur relation, il ne laissait pas de côté le moment opportun pour lui demander s'il s'en rappelait.

Même s'il se sentait moins pressé pour le faire.

Lorsque le réveil indiqua pas loin de midi, les deux se décidèrent à se lever, Francis le plus rapide. Étant l'hôte, il refusait de laisser son invité préparer le déjeuner – et puis en même temps, c'est Arthur – et lui offrit donc un sourire suivit d'un baiser doux sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre. Il avait agit sans réfléchir, comme si irrévocablement, leur relation avait bien fait un pas important. Comme jusqu'ici aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir envie d'arrêter, Francis avait continué. Le latin se vêtit donc d'un peignoir avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Rêveur, il se mit à la tâche.

Arthur, quant à lui, se laissa encore un peu allé à la paresse. Dressé sur ses coudes, il balayait d'un regard las la chambre baignée dans la lumière du jour. Au final, Arthur s'était fait à l'endroit. Il ne sait comment, mais du jour au lendemain, toutes ces mauvaises impressions qui le hantaient depuis le début de son séjour se sont soudainement envolées. Il sentait toujours quelque chose qui venait heurter sa sensibilité, son morale, parfois son corps. Ses sens étaient comme déréglés juste pour l'empêcher d'apprécier Paris. Pas que c'est totalement le contraire maintenant, mais il sentait un changement qui semblait, jusqu'ici, entravé par ces ondes néfastes. Peut-être son évolution avec Francis y est pour quelque chose... Enfin, c'était évident. Prenant son temps, il roula jusqu'au bord du lit et s'assied en cherchant ses vêtements du regard, puis l'armoire. Il trouva cette dernière sans peine, puisque le miroir accroché à l'une des portes rendait son reflet. D'ici, il fixa son image, puis se leva avec une légère douleur dans les reins. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière passa dans son esprit encore fatigué et il se mordit la lèvre en rougissant, avant de s'avancer vers la glace.

Arthur put alors observer son reflet de près. Nu comme un ver, il pouvait voir les suçons desquels Francis l'a marqué. Et il l'a laissé faire... Honteux, il n'osa tous les compter, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la ligne de baisers gâteux qu'il avait reçu. Il remarqua à côté de l'un d'eux, sur son épaule, une petite ligne étrangère qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué jusque-là. Il haussa un sourcil, le regard plissé dessus.

C'était une cicatrice.

Elle était petite, mais bien visible. Curieux, c'est bien la première fois qu'il la voit. Pourtant, une trace comme ça, à un endroit aussi facile à voir, on ne la loupe pas si facilement. Ça fait des années qu'il vit dans ce corps de 23 ans, et pourtant il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu cette marque. _Je ne m'en souviens pas..._ se répétait-il. Comment ça se faisait ? Il continua de la fixer, se remémorant ses guerres passées. Les batailles contre son frère, pour la garde d'Amérique, pour toutes ses conquêtes... Il était une nation dont les mémoires des tragiques événements ne pouvaient être flous, il était après tout la personnification de l'histoire de sa patrie. Alors pourquoi cette cicatrice, qu'il a pu obtenir en ces temps-là, ne figure nulle part dans ses retours du champ de bataille ?

Quelle bataille.

Il se souvient de chacune d'elle...

_Ou pas._

Il n'aurait pas remarqué cette cicatrice durant tant d'années ? Elle a pourtant l'air d'être la fermeture d'une profonde blessure, _jamais tu n'aurais pu l'oublier._

Les ondes néfastes que ressentait récemment Arthur revenaient peu à peu lui vriller les tempes. Cette douleur, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis quelque jours et dont il ignorait l'origine, était à nouveau là. Il inspira en fermant les yeux, se massant doucement le crâne. Pourquoi ce blocage ? Il savait contre qui il s'était battu, quand, où, comment, et qui avait gagné... Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à résoudre ce mystère. Comment s'était-il blessé ?

Qui lui avait infligé cette marque indélébile qui devrait lui rappeler sans cesse son responsable ?

_Qui ?_

Arthur poussa un cri de surprise en même temps qu'un bruit strident résonna dans ses oreilles. On dirait un ultrason qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide, remplaçant tout ce que son audition pouvait autrement capter. Il releva la tête, cherchant à retrouver ses sens, mais inexplicablement, la lumière du jour lui sembla soudainement aveuglante. Il gémit de douleur, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Confus et perdu, il ne savait plus s'il regardait à gauche, à droite, en face de lui, ou s'il était à l'envers. Il perdit l'équilibre en heurtant le lit et s'écroula dessus, avant de récupérer avec hâte toute la couverture qu'il serra contre lui, cherchant à retrouver l'obscurité. Il étouffa un second gémissement, suppliant son cerveau de fonctionner correctement. Alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir se calmer, la migraine doubla, si bien que le britannique ne put retenir un autre cri, avec l'horrible impression qu'on lui écrasait la tête. Tandis qu'il se débattait au milieu de rien, les draps entre les bras, Francis accourut.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

Cette fois-ci, quelque chose d'affreux à l'oreille s'ajouta aux ultrasons. L'anglais battit des pieds dans le vide, espérant chasser ce qui venait le troubler. En réponse, il n'accorda qu'une série de plaintes.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? paniqua le français.

Ce dernier posa une main délicate sur la cuisse de son invité pour le rassurer, mais Arthur repoussa cette offre en s'abritant sous la couette, devenu à la fois craintif et violent.

\- Non ! Va-t'en ! Ne me touches pas !

Surpris par cette brutalité, Francis ne sut quoi rajouter. À l'évidence, Angleterre était devenu incontrôlable, se plaignant toujours d'une chose qui semblait l'effrayer, le perturber, et pire encore, qu'il était le seul à voir et entendre. France lia bien vite cet état à la malédiction. _Merde... Qu'est ce que c'est, cette fois ?!_ Il n'en pouvait décidément plus de cette magie à la con. Ce sort permanent à la con. Franchement, quelle idée il a eu de s'infliger pareille chose ?! Il voulait juste le rassurer, le calmer et trouver une solution plus tard – en passant un coup de fil à Allister avant tout – cependant il ignorait comment mettre fin au délire du britannique sans le cogner pour le couper dans son élan de folie...

\- Arthur... écoute-moi...

\- Non, non ! cria-t-il en étouffant son souffle paniqué dans un oreiller. Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux rien écouter ! Pas ça ! Pas cette voix, c'est insupportable ! Qu'elle se taise ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! Qu'elle la ferme !

Perdu au départ, Francis comprit rapidement que la voix, et la chose sans doute qui le dérangeait, c'était lui. Blessé par ce rejet, il se força à reculer lentement. Le laisser ainsi dans la chambre ne lui plaisait pas, mais si son absence pouvait calmer les réactions de cette... saloperie. Tandis que l'anglais vociférait des supplications pour qu'il s'en aille, l'aîné fit calmement demi-tour et sortit de la chambre sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui, manquant de justesse un oreiller volant qui allait s'écraser sur sa tête.

Cependant, il n'alla pas plus loin. Dos contre le bois, il entendait d'ici les gémissements et autres noms d'oiseaux gratuits étouffés par les draps et l'épaisseur du mur. Finalement, la permission de se croire en idylle avec Arthur a été de courte durée.

Idylle ?

Francis était troublé, et pas seulement à cause du retournement de la situation. Et il fallait l'avouer : voir ce Arthur le traiter comme la peste lui faisait maintenant mal au cœur. Il devait passer un coup de fil à Allister...

* * *

\- Il hurle des énormités et il refuse que tu le touches ?

\- Oui... On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un monstre.

\- Ah. Quand tu m'as dis ça la première fois, j'ai cru qu'il avait juste retrouvé la mémoire, ricana l'écossais.

À l'autre bout du fil, Francis n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'amuser de l'ironie de l'un de ses plus anciens amis. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de remonter un peu le moral du français. Mais à entendre – enfin, entendre – le silence qu'il reçut en réponse, il retrouva son sérieux et se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

\- Rien du tout, justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. On s'est réveillé, on a un peu traîné, je suis partit dans la cuisine, et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'est mit à crier comme un dément...

\- Vous « vous êtes réveillé et avez traîné » ?

Francis, imprudent, n'avait pas fait attention à la tournure de sa phrase, qui pouvait donner quelques doutes sur ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire part de ses sentiments et de ses actes à l'écossais. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, plutôt qu'il ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise avec la situation pour s'étendre sur le sujet. Là maintenant, tout de suite, le cas d'Arthur le préoccupait. Trente minutes qu'il l'a abandonné dans la chambre avant de faire les cents pas dans le salon pour enfin se décider à téléphoner. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper que le roux, à qui le ton ne change pas, ne reprenne.

\- Dans tout les cas, c'est un rejet pur et simple par la malédiction. Tu m'as bien dis que tu avais réussi à causer avec lui sans vous entretuer ? Si tout à coup il réagit de manière à te chasser comme la Peste, c'est bien que la magie refait effet.

Un court silence s'en suivit. Puis, cette fois seulement, Allister claqua la langue, sortant apparemment d'une petite réflexion.

\- Et c'est pas bon ça.

\- À quel point ?

\- Genre... mal. En général, ceux qui lancent des malédictions ne le font pas sur eux-même. C'est dur à t'expliquer, faudrait que je te refasse le chapitre 3 d'un vieux traité magique qui date de Mathusalem...

\- Et tu sais à quel point je veux que tu me l'épargnes...

\- _Aye_, et donc, pour faire simple, c'est une boucle. Arthur a envoyé la malédiction sur lui-même, le lanceur. Or, si une malédiction s'affaiblit – comme lorsque t'as pu parlé à mon frère sans qu'il t'égorge – le lanceur sent sa magie s'affaisser avec. Et si sa magie s'écroule, la malédiction aussi... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

La réflexion demanda un petit schéma intérieur, mais Francis comprit très vite. Il ne voyait pas exactement ce que tout cela signifiait, il n'y connaissait rien en truc de mage et autres bizarreries surnaturelles, mais au ton qu'employait son allié, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Donc... la magie d'Arthur s'affaiblit au fur et à mesure ? Et alors ?

\- Et alors, faut vraiment être con pour lancer une malédiction sur soi.

_Ça je le savais..._

\- Tu sais pas à quel point la magie a une place importante chez Arthur... Elle lui demande de l'énergie, sa force physique et mentale. Si elle s'écroule continuellement, va y avoir un moment où il va craquer.

\- Je ne comprends rien, non... Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ? Ses jours sont en danger ?

\- Il va pas clamser non plus, non, rien de tout ça. Mais viendra un moment où il va pas supporter le choc. Si la malédiction s'affaiblit, sa magie va réagir, et ça va tourner en rond. Ça tourne en rond, là. À l'heure où j'te parle, ça s'affaiblit. Mais on ne meurt pas facilement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Frenchie, hein ?

C'est avec un train de retard qu'il comprit.

Si Arthur ne risquait rien pour sa vie, sa santé mentale allait en prendre un sacré coup. Petit à petit, maintenant comme plus tard, l'écho et l'échange permanent de sa bordélique magie allait le ternir à petit feu et, un jour, il n'aura même plus le cran de répondre aux répliques stupides de son rival d'Outre-manche. Ou de sourire à son ami japonais. Ou de veiller aux habitudes de son ex-petit protégé américain. Il allait souffrir et s'éteindre doucement, mais rester bel et bien en vie. En vie mais mort à l'intérieur, si personne ne faisait rien. Il n'y avait plus de choix mais lever la malédiction. Le silence fut tué par un appel dans le vide de l'écossais, qui cherchait à récupérer l'attention de France. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et se reprit.

\- Oui euh... Allister, je t'écoute.

\- Je disais : et la page, t'en es où ?

Oups.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, puis se statufia, honteux de n'avoir que le réflexe de sortir un « euh... » hésitant. _Quel con ! Mais quel con ! On te demande de sauver la mémoire d'une nation et toi, tu penses que c'est le bon moment pour te vider les couilles avec ! Réfléchis ! Mais réfléchis pour une fois espèce de dégénéré !_

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai été un peu bloqué...

\- Ouais bon t'as rien foutu.

Comment lui donner tort. En même temps, Francis n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Soit Arthur n'était pas en état de lui accorder la moindre sympathie, soit il... pensait à autre chose. Il faut dire qu'avoir l'anglais à la maison, c'était quelque peu perturbant, gênant, nouveau, et même des fois, enrichissant. Il n'aurait jamais cru se remettre autant en question juste en hébergeant le britannique chez lui. Et voilà qu'après cette nuit, juste avant que les choses ne tournent à nouveau mal, il se surprit à rêvasser. Mais qu'est ce que cette tendresse gratuite signifiait, à la fin ?

Quand va-t-il enfin considérer à nouveau Arthur comme l'égocentrique petit rustre qu'il était plutôt que comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde à laquelle il n'ait jamais autant fait attention ?

Ça le troublait. Ça l'embêtait.

Et bien sûr, comme il est la France, ça l'embêtait encore plus de devoir s'avouer ce que ça signifiait. Francis n'était ni stupide, ni aveugle, encore moins dans ce domaine là. Mais de là à dire, tout de suite, en écoutant son cœur comme sa raison, qu'il est bien _amoureux_ d'Arthur... De toutes façons, la situation ne tournait pas à l'avantage des histoires sentimentales. Pour l'heure, il devait terminer son coup de fil avec une solution tangible et qui allait tenir la route. Car là, il ne s'agissait plus de lui venir en aide : c'était carrément une urgence. Avec un soupir fatigué, il se passa une main sur le visage et jeta ses cheveux en arrière, récupérant sa concentration.

\- Bon alors, concrètement Allister, je fais quoi.

\- Toi, tu replies ses bagages et tu prends deux allers simples. Si on lève pas la malédiction maintenant, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir prédire combien de temps encore il va tenir.

Un silence aspira les mots de Francis.

\- Tu veux dire... que je dois le ramener à Londres ?

\- Écoutes Frenchie... Je sais pas ce que tu caches, ce que tu sais ou ce que tu veux pas avouer, mais Arthur va _mal_. Il peut pas rester dans cette situation plus longtemps. Alors oui, même si tu as pu en tirer quelque chose, même si la vie semble plus belle, tu peux pas rester coincé dans l'idée qu'Arthur ne se souviendra jamais de la France. Tu peux pas te faire passer pour un autre type lambda et ainsi espérer te faire aimer de cette tête de mule. Tu peux encore moins le retenir alors qu'il est l'Angleterre avant tout. Tu peux ni le garder, ni le contrôler. C'est foutu pour l'instant. Alors rentre au bercail, on trouvera une solution après.

Rendu muet par ces paroles, Francis abdiqua. L'écossais a été si direct qu'il bégaya un « oui d'accord » incertain puis raccrocha.

Il,avait donc compris juste avant. Juste avant ou il y a longtemps déjà. _Et merde... ça fait combien de temps alors ?_ Pour une nation qui s'autoproclame celle de l'amour, sa fierté venait de prendre un sacré coup. Le silence était de retour dans l'appartement, et plusieurs minutes sont passés depuis que la voix d'Arthur s'est doucement éteinte. Restait encore à savoir comment il allait, maintenant.

Il approcha de la porte et y colla l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Hésitant, Francis saisit la poignée. Dans le pire des cas, s'il ne pouvait vraiment plus l'approcher, il appellera son frère pour qu'il fasse le voyage lui-même. Et si vraiment il ne pouvait le supporter rien qu'en le regardant ou en l'entendant... ça allait mal se passer.

\- Arthur ?

Aucune réponse.

Prudemment, il l'entrouvrit, et resta ainsi. Il pouvait voir en partie le corps nu de son invité, assis au bord du lit, en pleine réflexion au but inconnu. Il semblait remit de sa crise de démence et maintenant, il réfléchissait. Un silence. Enfin, lorsque l'anglais se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements et s'habiller, le latin ouvrit en grand et mit un pied dans la chambre. Il le regarda remballer ses affaires de lui-même.

Oulà.

Quand bien même il devait justement rentrer, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Francis hésita à lui demander s'il allait bien, ou même, ce qui venait de se passer. Mais à voir son empressement, il avait hélas peur de recevoir une mauvaise réaction en retour. Il ne sut quoi dire ou faire jusqu'à ce que le britannique acheva de récupérer tout ses effets personnels et de faire résonner le petit « clic » de la fermeture de sa valise. Il fit tomber cette dernière du lit pour la poser par terre, et jeta un regard à son hôte.

France ne savait comment décrire ce dernier : ou froid, ou indifférent, ou totalement je m'en foutiste.

Il craignait l'état d'Arthur et surtout, sa vision vis-à-vis de lui après cet épisode embarrassant. Alors qu'ils venaient de s'unir la veille. Tragique. Pour pas dire franchement balo.

\- On rentre à Londres, Arthur.

Ne sachant quoi lui dire à cet instant, Francis avait sortit les mots comme ils étaient venus. Ceux que le britannique attendait depuis son arrivée à Paris. Ce dernier le regarda, comme un peu pris au dépourvu alors que justement, il venait de ranger ses affaires comme s'il avait l'intention de s'enfuir comme un voleur. Pendant un instant, Francis crut qu'il allait lui pester à la figure, se réjouir de son départ tant attendu, ou pire, réagir encore comme si un monstre terrifiant venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Mais au lieu de ça, un petit rictus mal à l'aise orna les lèvres du jaune albion.

\- Ahh... enfin...

Il avait l'air soulagé, et pourtant quelque chose, un mal-être indescriptible, se lisait facilement sur son visage.

Mais il n'était plus question de se plier aux volontés de l'un ou de l'autre. Allister était le seul à pouvoir prendre les rennes maintenant.

* * *

C'est en fin de soirée que les deux rivaux arrivèrent à destination de Londres, après avoir passé des heures embarrassantes (dans le sens du malaise, vous pensez bien qu'ils n'ont rien fait d'anti-catholiqueux après tout ce bazar) à juger silencieusement quel temps il faisait dehors pendant qu'eux, ils traversaient la Manche. Arthur sortit le premier du wagon avec sa valise, et comme par hasard, les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait le jour de son départ. Francis, lui, n'avait aucun bagage, puisque même s'il restait un jour ou deux dans la capitale anglaise, il avait déjà de quoi faire dans la maison de ses connaissances. Pas qu'il avait l'étrange habitude de poser un peu ses habitudes chez son voisin rosbif... Plutôt qu'en général, il avait tout juste le temps d'arriver le matin, de lui pourrir la vie, et de repartir la nuit tombée.

Mais là, aucune visite de « courtoisie ». L'heure était grave.

Le retour d'Arthur à Londres présageait une chose : enfin, on allait bientôt boucler cette foutue histoire d'amnésie. Angleterre allait redevenir le bouffon sauvage qu'il connaît depuis maintenant des siècles. Ça lui avait manqué, de se fritter avec lui, de se moquer de ses sourcils, d'insulter sa cuisine et d'entendre les blagues sales qui ne faisaient rire que lui, et qui agaçaient hautement le broussailleux blond aux allures de paillasson usé.

_Fait chier._

Sauf qu'après réflexion sur la petite personne anglaise, Francis avait un tout autre avis. Et c'était moche comme c'était beau. Allister les accueillit plus loin, au bord du quai, puis tendit une main pour choper la valise d'Arthur. Un acte fraternel étonnamment rare de sa part, mais il fut difficile de ne pas considérer la chose comme telle : Arthur était « malade ». Et sachant que lui-même n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, c'était encore plus dur pour le concerné. Ainsi, il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer si on voulait que, dans le pire des cas, il puisse au bout d'un moment avouer où se trouve cette foutue page perdue. Encore fallait-il pouvoir lui rafraîchir ce morceau de mémoire-là...

Durant leur trajet de la gare jusqu'au taxi, Francis aurait voulu prendre la main de son amant (s'il pouvait toutefois l'appeler ainsi) pour se rassurer et se dire que tout allait bien se finir. Mais craignant une mauvaise réaction, il se ravisa à temps. Et puis le regard d'Allister ne l'aurait pas gêné. Enfin, maintenant qu'il y pense, Arthur était plus réservé sur ce coup-là... Doublement raison de ne pas le faire.

Sur la route, l'ambiance était encore plus pesante. Même le chauffeur, qui lui n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire, se demandait pourquoi il était tombé sur un trio pareil. Le silence, le malaise, et surtout ces trois paires d'yeux qui refusaient de se croiser entre elles. Chacune des nations ici savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qu'il fallait régler le problème le plus vite possible. Le plus à plaindre était bien évidemment Angleterre, qui lui, en plus de savoir que quelque chose clochait, ne savait absolument rien de l'affaire. Une fois à destination de la maison anglaise, les trois se hâtèrent à l'intérieur. Canada les accueillit.

Mais les retrouvailles avec son ex-colonisateur furent écourtés par Écosse, qui se justifia d'un simple « La cave, tout de suite ». Aussitôt, les rivaux descendirent l'escalier en sa compagnie, laissant le canadien en haut des marches, qui ne les quittait pas du regard tant il était inquiet. Une fois en bas, Arthur sentit une sorte de vide le ronger petit à petit, comme si le lieu était différent. Pourtant, Allister avait remit en place tout ce qu'il avait touché durant ces derniers jours. L'anglais fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, et il comprit ce qui le gênait : sur le sol était dessiné un pentacle, exactement là où on l'avait trouvé évanoui l'autre fois. Les yeux fixes, il ne vit pas Francis s'approcher dans son dos. Ce dernier regarda aussi les dessins, confus. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son allié britannique.

\- C'était pas évident, mais maintenant c'est fait.

\- Comment as-tu... ?

L'écossais sortit alors un papier de sa poche, froissé, qu'il déplia en l'agitant dans l'air. Dessus étaient marqués des mots incompréhensibles qui semblaient constituer des instructions. Francis cligna des yeux, bouche bée.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Elle me l'a rendu, fit-il en désignant le vide du pouce. Y'a pas que le _wee bro_ qui sait causer aux fées.

À l'évidence, il parlait d'une de ces soi-disantes créatures magiques que seuls les Kirkland étaient capables de voir. Tu m'étonnes que la page leur a bien filé sous le nez, à lui et à ses jumeaux. Surpris, Arthur fixa le même point que son aîné montrait. Apparemment, la situation le mit encore plus dans l'embarras. Comme si quelque chose s'approchait de son visage, le regard d'Arthur bougea et il leva le nez. Francis ne pouvait pas le voir, mais « la fée » venait d'avancer vers l'anglais. Un court silence s'en suivit, et Arthur, le regard désormais perdu, demanda d'une voix incertaine sans qu'on sache vraiment à qui elle est adressée :

\- Je suis malade... ?

\- Plus pour très longtemps, crapule. Encore deux petites phrases traduire, à rajouter sur le pentacle, et on pourra s'y mettre.

\- S'y mettre... Je rêve...

Francis non plus ne pensait pas que les choses iraient si vite. Allister lui fit savoir, pendant qu'Arthur se remettait de quelques émotions, que Pixie avait finalement changé d'avis pendant qu'ils étaient dans le train. La tâche fut ardue, mais l'écossais a pu récupérer la page manquante que la fée gardait dans un endroit qu'elle a refusé de révéler. L'essentiel au moins, c'était de l'avoir. Et la formule qui permet de lever la malédiction avec. Lorsque le rouquin se baissa pour tracer de nouvelles choses à la craie sur le dessin quasi-terminé, le français s'approcha de son rival. Ce dernier était vraisemblablement ailleurs. Il l'appela d'une voix calme – et douce si possible, malgré la précipitation des événements. Arthur se tourna vers lui, encore confus. Francis ne regardait plus que ses mains, avec une envie folle d'en prendre une pour la serrer afin de le rassurer. Hélas, il fit à peine un pas de plus vers lui que l'autre recula sur le même rythme.

Ça faisait plutôt mal, de voir la personne qu'on aime agir de la sortie. Même sous l'emprise d'une magie de merde à la con.

\- Au moins, tu retrouveras une raison de me demander de fermer ma gueule... fit le latin avec un petit rire forcé.

Car cet amant d'une nuit qui allait retrouver la mémoire allait également redevenir le Angleterre qui déteste France de tout son être. Qui le traite de pervers. Qui rejette toutes ses tentatives de contact. Qui lui rit au nez pour tout et rien. Qui ne croira certainement pas non plus aux sentiments que Francis s'est découvert pour ce dernier. Pire encore...

Angleterre qui sera dégoûté des choses qu'il a fait avec son ennemi de toujours.

Les événements de la nuit précédente sont bien arrivés, il ne pourra pas les oublier. Et lorsqu'il retrouvera la haine qu'il a toujours éprouvé pour ce bouffeur d'escargots, elle sera encore pire, nourrie et doublée par le dégoût de s'être uni avec cet homme perfide, pervers, abruti et misérable. C'est donc cela que voulait dire Allister...

Il ne pouvait pas garder cet Arthur amnésique si en échange, il devait souffrir et ne vivre que pour chouchouter l'amour de Francis. À l'inverse, il allait le guérir en sacrifiant la chance de pouvoir toucher à nouveau celui qui l'a fait vibré la veille. Ainsi, les choses allaient redevenir comme avant.

La relation humaine que nourrissaient France et Angleterre ne changeait pas la face du monde après tout.

\- Qui es-tu... ?

La voix d'Arthur sans menace ni rage, c'était sans doute la dernière fois que Francis l'entendait. Avec un sourire presque naturel, il lui répondit.

\- Je suis France, une nation, comme toi.

Et ajouta après un silence tandis que l'anglais comprenait à peine.

\- Et je t'aime.

Ces mots, le vrai Angleterre de retour ne les oubliera pas. Mais au moins, son ennemi aura eu le temps de les lui dire avant qu'il n'ait eu encore envie de lui en mettre une. Rendu muet par ces révélations, Arthur se laissa entraîné par le bras, que tenait Écosse. Il guida l'albion jusqu'au centre du pentacle, désormais complet, et lut la page froissée qu'il sortit à nouveau de sa poche.

Les mots d'une langue étrangère résonnèrent dans la pièce...

* * *

Eh oui, c'est allé vite, mais ouais : le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Je n'avais pas spécialement prévu que cette fanfic soit longue, je n'avais aucune idée du nombres de chapitres qu'elle allait prendre (puisque j'ai pas fais de trame ahem). La prochaine fois, je répondrai sans doute à vos reviews, histoire de-. (je ne vois pas quoi dire... Peut-être juste correspondre un peu avec les lecteurs ? Il paraît que ça marche)

Saluté !


	6. Page restaurée

Hélas, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, je sais c'est triste. Je crois que j'aurais beau m'y résoudre, je ne le ferai jamais. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas d'excuse.

Voici donc le chapitre final de Malédiction. Il était temps. Enfin la fin de cette histoire brouillon, une bonne chose de faite ! *essuie la sueur froide de son front* J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la logique tirée par les cheveux, mais les prochaines fois, je serai apte à trouver des raisons de comportement douteux plus valables. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des idées plein la tête !

J'ose vous espérer la bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais autant sentit vide. Assis sur le canapé du salon, Francis laissait ses pupilles se perdre on ne sait où. À savoir si au départ, il fixait ses chaussures, les pieds de la table ou le tapis. Canada, installé en face de lui, n'osa le déranger dans ce qui semblait être une réflexion si intense que de toutes façons, son père ne l'entendrait pas l'appeler. En vérité, il l'avait déjà fait, en lui demandant d'abord s'il voulait du café, puis une part de gâteau, ou juste s'il voulait aller se rincer le visage... Mais Matthew, qui contrairement au reste de sa famille, n'était pas du genre à trop pousser quand la situation semblait vouloir juste dire « ta gueule, je suis en bad », s'était finalement résigné à laisser la nation française à ses possibles idées noires.

Ainsi donc, c'était terminé.

Angleterre avait récupéré la mémoire. Toute la mémoire.

En tout cas, à l'heure où il semblait aussi mort qu'un vautour endormi sur sa vieille branche, mais lui sur un canapé, les deux britanniques étaient à l'étage, dans une chambre où éclatait la plus grosse part de vérité. Allister s'expliquait avec son cadet, cherchant à comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se lancer une telle malédiction. Et en attendant, Francis restait là, à ne rien savoir. En même temps, attendait-il vraiment la réponse ? Après l'avoir fait cohabité avec lui, touché, embrassé, couché, et pire que tout, s'être déclaré... Que peut-il attendre de plus ? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'à donner trop d'amour – sincère en plus, c'était ça le côté malheureux de l'histoire – il finirait carrément par se faire détester. Oh non, il ne le lui avait pas encore dit, mais il le sentait.

C'était évident.

Car ils étaient la France et l'Angleterre.

Ça allait arriver : à leur prochain face à face, Arthur allait jeter Francis comme la plus minable des sous-merdes, et ça allait se finir. Après tout, il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire d'amour. Car ce Arthur qu'il avait avec lui n'était pas vraiment Arthur. Celui qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque, et qui connaissait Francis mieux que quiconque, c'était celui qui adorait se moquer de ses cheveux tout en les adorant. Insultait sa cuisine tout en l'avalant goulûment. Critiquait sa mode sans oser avouer qu'il l'enviait.

Le détestait mais le respectait comme rival.

Là, c'était fini, ça allait être pire.

La haine décuplée, le dégoût rajouté... Angleterre allait le considérer comme la Peste.

Francis prit peur sans bouger en entendant des pas descendre les escaliers qui menaient à l'unique étage. Il n'osa tourner la tête avant de voir une ombre l'approcher ainsi qu'une voix familière lui annoncer :

\- Tu peux aller le voir, si tu veux.

Un soupir découragé lui échappa. Puis il leva les yeux.

\- Et pour quoi faire. Si j'y vais, il va me crever les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, Allister ?

\- Fait pas ta mauvaise langue et grimpe-moi ces marches. Il a pas l'intention de sortir de si tôt en plus.

Forcé par les choses, le français se leva mollement, déprimé d'avance à l'idée de se confronter à un échec cuisant. Pourquoi l'envoyer dans cette chambre où il allait se retrouver confronté à la cruelle réalité. Quel genre de message Écosse cherchait à lui faire passer, à part peut-être une répétition de ce qui a été dit au téléphone ? L'histoire était finie à présent, inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Pourtant, il l'y poussait bien. C'est donc presque collé à ses basques derrière lui que le rouquin s'assura que Francis obéissait. Sauf que bien sûr, le latin étant déjà de mauvaise humeur à cette idée, il s'arrêta avant de poser le pied sur la première marche, les mains dans les poches.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais.

\- Monte.

\- Mais je monte. Seulement je peux y aller seul.

\- J'suis sûr que si je t'y pousse pas, t'iras pas.

\- Putain Allister, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'est toi, le problème. Dire qu'à cause de toi j'ai dû quitté les Highlands pour venir m'occuper de cette broutille. Allez va. Et revient pas avant d'avoir tout réglé.

À ces mots, il lui donna une franche poussée du talon sur le fessier, engageant alors Francis dans l'escalier – qui lui, monta sans demander son reste, plus pour fuir la paire de godasses écossaises qui le menaçait que par coopération. Un petit grognement lui échappa...

Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie d'aller voir Arthur.

Et plutôt que de réfléchir à ce que ce dernier allait lui dire, il chercha les mots qu'il allait prononcé, lui. Sauf que déjà autrefois il ne pouvait tenir une discussion normale avec lui, comment comptait-il régler les choses ? Et puis régler quoi, de toutes façons... Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement foutu. Francis l'aimait peut-être, encore, toujours, depuis on ne sait quand, d'un amour sincère, mais il était perdu avant même qu'il ne puisse pleinement en profiter. Il avançait dans le couloir silencieux de l'unique étage, visant du regard la porte qui menait à la dite chambre. Plus il approchait, plus l'envie de faire demi-tour et de fuir à toutes jambes le prenait. Contrairement à ses nombreuses, régulières et vieilles visites, comme avec Canada et États-Unis la dernière fois, il était contre l'idée de rester plus longtemps.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de se prendre la pompe d'Allister dans l'estomac non plus.

Ravalant ses craintes – ou plutôt, s'en donnant l'illusion – il inspira devant la porte.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, c'était se débarrasser de cette tâche... Il ne voulait vraiment pas encaisser le rejet d'Arthur qui, selon lui, allait s'avérer violent. Mais s'il lui fallait vraiment passer cette épreuve pour qu'on lui foute la paix ensuite... Il donna deux petits coups sur la porte.

Un temps.

\- Allister ?

\- Francis.

Il blêmit.

Quel con, pourquoi avoir répondu du tac au tac ? Et par son prénom ? Il n'avait plus besoin de jouer le jeu, et là en l'occurrence, continuer était une très mauvaise idée. Il avait mentit à Angleterre, et la mémoire dorénavant bien recouverte, il a dû faire le lien avec tout ce qu'il a vécu durant son séjour à Paris. Francis se félicita néanmoins d'avoir eu l'audace d'annoncer qui il était réellement à la dernière minute.

Et de s'être déclaré ensuite. Ça par contre, peut-être que si l'ambiance ne l'avait pas emporté dans un élan propice, ça aurait été mieux de ne pas le faire. Sauf qu'il était trop tard. Arthur ne pouvait même pas croire possiblement à une blague, il devait forcément se souvenir de leur nuit passée ensemble. Des dizaines de détails concordaient trop bien avec la vérité pour qu'il puisse se rattraper.

La tendresse.

Les attentions.

Les sourires qui passaient de moqueur à amoure-

Oh, la porte s'ouvrait.

Surpris par ce soudain élan, Francis eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme si l'accueil de l'anglais allait le frapper. Or, ce qui le frappa autrement, c'était les retrouvailles avec ce visage. Il ignorait que les souvenirs se lisaient sur les traits... En tout cas, en redécouvrant cet Angleterre qui le reconnut, il se sentit quelque peu soulagé d'un poids. Finalement, il était rassuré de le voir revenu à son état dit normal. Si bien qu'il en oublia quelques secondes ce qu'il craignait. Quelques secondes seulement. Face au britannique à moitié caché derrière la porte entrouverte, Francis n'osa entrer. En fait, discuter avec si peu d'espace lui suffisait.

\- Tu comptes rester dans le couloir ?

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Euh...

Il l'avait invité à entrer, et il ne l'engueulait pas encore.

C'était bête, mais c'était ça qui le déstabilisait. Lui qui s'attendait à recevoir tant de reproches en plein visage dès son arrivé. Mais il n'était pas dupe, Arthur voulait probablement le casser petit à petit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Et comme il était décidé à faire face à la fatalité, il entra lorsque le britannique lui céda le passage avant de refermer la porte. Perdu au milieu de la pièce, Francis paniqua en se rappelant qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment se défendre. Si encore, il le pouvait. Mais il était en tort dans ses agissements, et essayer de faire bonne figure un temps soit peu devant Angleterre n'allait pas être chose aisée.

Mais lorsqu'il prit son courage à deux mains pour lui faire face, il découvrit une certaine gêne sur le visage d'Arthur.

On dirait bien que ni l'un ne l'autre ne savait par où commencer.

Francis observa le visage transformé de celui dont il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux. À ne point en douter, c'est en séjournant avec un Angleterre « amnésique » qu'il avait découvert des facettes de sa personnalité qui lui plaisaient encore plus que celles qu'il lui connaissaient déjà. Et maintenant, se cachant de France derrière les souvenirs de haine et de rivalité revenus, plus jamais l'aîné n'allait les revoir. Mais c'était bien vrai : il ne pouvait garder avec lui tout ce faux et se bercer dans l'illusion que l'anglais allait lui appartenir. Comme dans un film romancé, en tout bon cliché qui se respecte, il fallait une forme de sacrifice. Et perdre un amour au résultat que ce dernier nous haïsse, il fallait l'avouer, c'était une fin peu envieuse.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

Tiré de ses noires pensées, Francis tourna la tête vers Arthur.

\- Oh, pardon, tu me parlais ?

\- Depuis tout à l'heure je te parle, frog. Et ce n'est pas au mur que tu dois répondre.

\- C'est que le mur est plus social que toi, fit-il avec un petit sourire forcé et nerveux.

\- Je suis sérieux, là, France !

Voir la tête déconfite d'agacement de son Némésis... que ça lui avait manqué.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : c'était bien cette tête de boudin qu'il aimait plus que tout. L'autre Arthur, aussi changé en sa faveur était-il, n'allait finalement pas lui manquer tant que ça. Dommage, son deuil sentimental allait être encore plus difficile.

\- France.

Mais putain, il allait la péter, sa durite ?

\- Je sais Art-... Angleterre. Je sais ce que j'ai fais, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire, et ce que j'aurais dû te dire. Je voulais te le dire, mais tu aurais tout oublié par la suite. Je ne savais pas comment faire. J'ai, la plupart du temps, agis sur un coup de tête et-

\- Tu te trompes depuis le début, imbécile.

Francis lui accorda un regard interrogateur. Arthur semblait cherché ses mots, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Allister m'a tout raconté... Ce que vous avez déduit de ma magie... Je me souviens de tout, France. Je sais que je n'avais plus toute ma tête et que j'étais incapable de me souvenir de qui tu étais. Ton pays comme ton identité ne voulaient pas me rester en tête, j'étais poussé à ne pas vouloir y penser, ça ne me restait jamais à l'esprit. Je sais tout ce qu'on a fait- non, attend, laisse-moi finir. Toi comme mon frère avez passé votre temps à comprendre ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi, mais vous faisiez fausse route depuis le début.

De plus en plus perdu en même temps que gêné, Francis haussa un sourcil. Sauf qu'Arthur semblait moins enclin à reprendre.

\- … Continue.

Le britannique inspira.

\- Dés le départ, vous pensiez que j'avais lancé la malédiction sur moi-même, reprit-il avant de lever les yeux au plafond. Mais enfin, qui serait assez bête pour faire ça ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas grand chose de la magie, mais quand même, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais me mettre autant et inutilement en danger ?

\- Quoi ? rétorqua Francis avec surprise. Mais qu'est ce que j'en savais moi, que c'était dangereux ? C'est la conclusion à laquelle on s'est arrêté, parce que ça avait l'air d'être le cas, point barre ! Même Allister l'a dit !

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, j'ai apposé la malédiction sur moi-même, mais je m'étais trompé !

Le latin cligna des yeux. Et dire que lui et Écosse étaient étonnés d'apprendre que, pour une fois, les sorts d'Angleterre n'avaient pas capoté. Mais même si tout avait fonctionné, il n'était pas d'avis pour dire que la situation aurait été meilleure.

\- J'ai fais une erreur à la dernière minute, et lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, il était trop tard... fit-il en se massant la nuque avec nervosité, fuyant son regard. Ce n'était pas moi que je visais... c'était toi.

Il y eut un autre blanc.

Plus long.

Et gênant au fil des secondes.

\- Attends attends...

Il avait comme loupé un épisode.

\- Comment ça, moi ?

\- C'était _toi_ que je visais, frog. C'est toi que je cherchais à maudire.

Dit comme ça, ça n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de couteau supplémentaire dans le cœur.

\- Tu étais en colère à ce point...

\- J'étais en colère contre Alfred. Il n'avait qu'à la fermer.

Le silence gênant reprit. À l'évidence, il était difficile de poser les quatre vérités, embarrassantes pour les deux européens.

\- Explique-moi Angleterre... En quoi ça t'aurait aidé ? Tu voulais que j'oublie qui j'étais ? Ça aurait posé un sacré problème, non ?

\- Évidemment, je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Là aussi c'était une erreur. Je voulais que tu oublies tout de moi. Sauf que j'ai mal traduit la dernière phrase de l'incantation, et tout s'est inversé...

\- Sérieusement... soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes. Va droit au but, tes baragouinages en énigmes ne m'aident pas du tout.

\- Tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné, non ? Je t'ai considéré comme un humain ordinaire, parce que tu t'es présenté comme tel ! Rien que ça, déjà, ça t'a permit de faire un pas dans la brèche de ma malédiction, car elle n'était censé repousser que celui qui était « France » et rien d'autre. Si tu te construisais une autre identité, ça n'allait avoir plus aucun effet. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé, cette nuit-là...

Les deux rougirent bêtement à l'allusion de leur coucherie.

\- Si je comprends bien... c'est parce que je me suis présenté en tant qu'humain que j'ai pu contré ta malédiction... Mais pourtant, ta crise de démence le lendemain...

\- Ça ne venait pas de moi, ça. Je ne l'explique pas.

\- Et le fait que le nom de « Francis Bonnefoy », ta foutue magie n'y a rien fait, qu'est ce que tu en déduit ?

\- La malédiction ne touchait que la part de « nation ». Le reste, l'humain, l'identité propre qui n'a rien à voir avec la face du monde, ça c'était hors-jeu.

\- Je comprends de moins en moins... Pourquoi avoir voulu lancé une malédiction qui m'aurait fait oublié que tu es Angleterre et non pas Arthur ? Quelle différence cela donne-t-...

Oh.

Il le savait déjà, pourtant.

La différence entre Angleterre et France et Arthur et Francis. Les nations et les humains. Une moitié importait pour la Terre, l'autre était futile. L'une avait son obligation, l'autre était libre comme l'air.

La France et l'Angleterre se détestaient.

Francis et Arthur n'étaient que deux simples humains.

Ce britannique en face de lui... cherchait-il à effacer la haine qui entravait cette part d'humanité ? Lorsque le français leva le nez vers lui, le regard éclairé sur toute cette affaire, l'Albion sembla le comprendre et fuit cette paire d'yeux azurs. Dans le mille.

Dans le mille, putain.

\- Angleterre, tu... Tu voulais que j'oublie que nous nous détestions... ?

C'était la seule explication plausible, aussi tirée par les cheveux sa tentative de magie était-elle. Maintenant, Arthur cherchait clairement à éviter de le regarder, se braquant.

\- Imagine-toi ce que tu veux, France. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Que j'essaye de me maudire moi-même, c'est complètement absurde... Et tu n'as pas cherché plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Dire que tu as... pu faire exactement ce que moi j'aurais voulu ! Aah sérieusement ! Me présenter à toi comme un humain ordinaire et essayer de façonner une nouvelle relation dans laquelle tu ne m'aurais pas haï, puisque de toutes façons la France hait l'Angleterre, c'était _mon_ plan ! Tu me saoules à prendre toutes mes bonnes idées comme ça ! Un peu plus et je pourrais croire que tu l'as fais exprès ! Quel manque d'imagination ! Tu vois comme c'était une bonne idée quand même ? Tu as pu le faire jusqu'au bout, tu as achevé le plan à ma place ! C-C'était peut-être prévu, mais j'aurais pu le faire aussi ! Voleur ! Ah, tu m'énerves à toujours vouloir me copier...

Et l'anglais fit immédiatement dos au français.

Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, malgré ce discours sans queue ni tête, Angleterre venait bien de lui faire une... déclaration. À sa sauce.

… Alors, les craintes de Francis pouvaient disparaître ?

Voir Arthur baisser la tête en se massant la nuque, les oreilles pourpres et un tortillement embarrassé dans le corps, confirmait le doute.

Bon, maintenant, il s'agissait de renouer le lien... Le britannique était embarrassé de tout avouer alors que les deux rivaux avaient déjà franchi une étape ensemble et que Francis s'était déjà déclaré. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il reprendre le sujet sans utiliser l'ironie ? Impossible, bien entendu. Malgré ce retournement de situation, il se sentit à nouveau capable d'agir comme d'habitude. Savoir ses sentiments rendus lui redonnait confiance dans sa manière d'agir. Enfin, encore fallait-il lui faire pleinement cracher le morceau. Ça allait être drôle.

\- Mon cher Arthur... fit-il en faisant quelques pas autour de lui, taquin. Dois-je comprendre par-là que tu m'aimes plus que tu n'oses le montrer ?

\- N'interprète pas tout comme ça t'arrange !

\- Comment dois-je voir les choses, dans ce cas ? Si ce n'est pas une extrême peur de me perdre que tu essayes de me montrer, avoue tout de même que tu rends les choses confuses~

\- C'est toi qui voit tout de travers, _wanker_ ! Et puis... Et puis si tu cherches encore à te foutre de moi... !

\- Je ne me foutrai pas de toi, mon amour. Je t'ai déjà avoué tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

La sincérité dans la voix et le regard de Francis eut raison du renfermement d'Arthur. Ce dernier allait presque oublié que, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, Francis lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Et plus direct, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Prisonnier d'un nouvel instant de gêne, Arthur s'immobilisa, perdu dans la réalité qu'il avait finalement réussi à obtenir... enfin, une réalité au-dessus de celle qu'il avait espéré. Faire l'objet de l'amour de Francis malgré la France, une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais crû. Certes, ils étaient peut-être tout les deux des nations qui avaient un rôle déterminé depuis des siècles de haine partagée, mais...

Après tout, la relation humaine de Francis et Arthur n'affectait en rien la face du monde.

Il suffisait de s'aimer comme des hommes, et de se chamailler comme des nations. S'ils avaient pu passé quelques jours ensemble à Paris avec de telles complications, rien n'allait être plus facile que ça. Le français vint l'enlacer dans le dos, les bras autour de la taille. Lui aussi était heureux de la tournure des choses. Et à voir la tronche d'Allister lorsqu'il était descendu, il était évident qu'Arthur avait également avoué à son grand frère la vérité sur ses sentiments. Les deux allaient d'ailleurs devoir remercier l'écossais, bien qu'il était évident que son « de rien » allait se résumer à quelque chose comme « la prochaine fois, démmerdez-vous et faites pas chier ». Ah et, bien sûr, Francis trouvait toujours que la magie était une véritable source de problèmes.

\- Alors, tu aimes quand je t'appelle « mon lapin » ?~

\- N'importe quoi... C'est niais et ridicule. Je ne te donnerai jamais de surnoms de ce genre.

\- Je t'entraînerai... murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'est être aimant...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de pacotille !

\- Faire la guerre à celui qu'on aime pour attirer son attention, il y a mieux, crois-moi. Je connais des techniques qui te donnent plus de bons résultats que de dommages...

\- Oui bon j'ai... peut-être fais une connerie avec ma magie, mais regarde où ça en est !

\- Ah non, mon chéri. Ta magie sera toujours problématique. Moi, j'ai fais tout le boulot.

\- Comment oses-tu, espèce de-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Francis l'avait déjà coupé en volant ses lèvres. Le souvenir de leur nuit lui revint aussitôt en mémoire.

Oh non, ils n'allaient pas faire ça. Pas maintenant, dans sa chambre, en plein jour et _surtout_ lorsque Écosse et Canada étaient au rez-de-chaussé. En réponse, Arthur posa sa main sur la nuque de Francis, la tête tournée vers l'arrière, afin qu'ils puissent échanger ce baiser rassuré et amoureux. Cette histoire était, cette fois-ci, bel et bien finie. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que, profitant qu'il ait l'anglais contre lui et dans les bras, Francis vint s'asseoir au bord du lit sans le lâcher, l'obligeant à rester sur ses genoux.

\- _What now... ?_

\- Je te jure qu'on ne fera rien de trop bruyant, Arthur... Mais là, j'ai du mal à résister...

\- Que- non ! Francis, pas ici !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais besoin que de baisser ton pantalon...~

\- T-Tu es immonde... Je ne suis pas ton objet se- aah...

\- Ce n'est pas que du sexe, Arthur... c'est aussi de l'amour.

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, Arthur se voyait mal refuser l'offre.

Du moment qu'ils ne remarquaient rien, en bas...

* * *

Canada sentait plutôt mal les événements.

Assis depuis tout à l'heure en face de son « oncle », il espérait entendre les deux voisins d'Outre-Mer descendre ensemble l'escalier, réconciliés avec eux et cette histoire. Il n'avait pas tout saisi, mais une chose était sûre : tout dépendait du comportement que l'un allait porté à l'autre. Sur le canapé d'en face, Écosse non plus n'était pas entièrement tranquille. Son petit frère lui avait certes avoué la raison du pourquoi et du comment, mais... merde, il pouvait être buté au point de refuser le bonheur, et ce par fierté. Ours mal léché. Petite sale race d'Albion ! Mais qui lui avait filé une famille pareille ? Pas qu'il était plus social et aimant que le reste de sa famille – il était d'ailleurs le pire – mais quand même, Arthur des fois n'était vraiment pas un cadeau. En tant que grand frère bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans une telle situation, et son amitié profonde pour le français aussi avait achevé de le convaincre. Tout ça pour régler une bête histoire d'amour...

Et il n'aimait pas trop la façon étrange dont le canadien le regardait. Lorsque les paires d'yeux se croisèrent, l'ex-colonie franco-britannique osa briser le silence avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- Tu... Tu crois que tout se passe bien ?

\- Va savoir. P't'être que mon crétin de frangin est en train de l'étouffer avec un oreiller.

\- Ah...

Matthew avait beau connaître Arthur, il avait l'impression qu'en compagnie d'un autre Kirkland, il était une toute autre personne.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir...

\- Laisse-les régler leurs affaires.

\- Mais s'ils se tapaient vraiment dessus...

\- Dans ce cas 'faut prier pour qu'ils puissent encore marcher ensuite.

\- Je préférerais vraiment aller jeter un coup d'oeil...

D'un souffle exaspéré, Allister se leva, captant le message. Il soupira d'agacement en quittant le salon et monta les marches tout en veillant à faire autant de bruit qu'un éléphant qui annoncerait son arrivé. Il ne voudrait pas totalement interrompre une conversation en tombant sur le moment opportun. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il jugea bon de toquer avant d'entrer.

\- Woh !

Puis il la referma aussitôt.

Il ne l'avait même pas ouverte entièrement... juste entrouverte. Mais bon, ça lui avait suffit pour voir, pendant une seconde, la tête de son meilleur ami logée entre les cuisses de son petit frère.

Au moins, ils ne se tapaient pas dessus.

Il entendit le murmure d'un haletant « Il a tout vu ? » en s'éloignant de la porte, puis descendit l'escalier, les mains dans les poches. Dans le salon, le regard du canadien l'interpellait déjà. Il a été rapide, il faut dire. Sans un mot, il l'interrogea sans le quitter des yeux. En guise de réponse, l'écossais se rassit, le regarda, et lui fit un signe du pouce levé.

\- Ça va bien.

Et il priait en son for intérieur de ne pas tomber à nouveau sur ce genre de surprise mille ans plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé !

Pardon encore pour la rapidité des événements, mais ce sera la première et la dernière fic sans plan derrière, c'est juré ! J'en veux pour preuve un joli carnet offert par une de mes fidèles lectrices dans lequel j'y note toutes mes idées qui m'éviteront la page blanche, le comble inutile ou les avancements précipités du scénario :D

Ça finit un peu n'importe comment, j'en ai bien conscience, mais bon, disons que vous me pardonnez, hein, hein ? Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et vous promet une fanfic mieux travaillée la prochaine fois !

Salut de la main !


End file.
